Ce petit bonhomme vert
by Hinatou-chan
Summary: La guerre est finie, Alphonse s'est trouvé la femme de sa vie, Mustang est devenu chef du gouvernement... Bref, tout va bien. Et Edward dans tout ça? Derrière la réalité se cache le mal-être de la routine. Et si un petit bonhomme vert venait tout chambouler?
1. Edward se fait des films

**Auteur : **Hinatou ! Vous pouvez retrouver mes fics de Naruto sur mon profil si ça intéresse quelqu'un… (je vous conseille « la noirceur en chacun de nous :p)

**Disclaimer : **Edward, Winry, Alphonse et cie ne sont pas à moi mais à la -ô combien grande !- Hiromu Arakawa. Seuls Nina et Hiro m'appartiennent… snif.

**Note : **ben, y en a pas vraiment pour ce premier chapitre, si ce n'est que c'est ma première fic sur fma, donc soyez un tout p'tit peu indulgent ?

**Ce petit bonhomme vert**

_Chapitre 1 : Edward se fait des films_

« Winry ! »

Année cinq après la Grande Catastrophe d'Amestris. Un petit garçon au cheveux blonds comme les blés pénètre dans l'atelier de la mécanicienne. L'odeur de boulons rouillés et d'huile pour auto mail se répand dans le couloir, par la porte restée ouverte. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de trois ans, et il est adorable avec ses grands yeux marrons. Attendrie malgré elle par ce bout de choux haut comme trois pommes, la jeune fille s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Grave erreur.

« Aie ! Non mais ça va pas ?!

-Suis pas p'tit ! Pouquoi que tu te baisse ? Tu veux que j'te tape ! »

À défaut d'accomplir ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, le garçonnet se reçoit une monumentale clé à molette sur le crâne, ce qui ne le démonte pas d'un poil. Winry ne peut s'empêcher un petit sourire, en songeant à son oncle à qui il ressemble trait pour trait.

« Winry, non mais enfin, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Hiro ? Je te rappelle qu'il n'a que deux ans et demi !

-Oh, c'est pas ma faute si ton fils m'agresse Al ! Je me suis juste défendue U.U

-Contre un gamin qui fait à peine un quart de ta taille ? »

Alphonse porte aussitôt la main à sa bouche. Heureusement, Hiro n'a pas l'air d'avoir entendu. Il reprend tout doucement en chuchotant.

« Tu sais bien que Nina va me tuer si il revient avec une bosse…

-Je suis désolée, mais il va plutôt falloir que tu dise à ta femme de laisser moins souvent le petit à Ed.

-Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Quelques minutes de réflexion plus tard, le jeune homme pousse un énorme « aaaaaaah » de compréhension. Hiro est toujours en train de se frotter la tête d'un air contrit.

« Tonton Ed, y m'avait bien dit que Winry elle était méssante ! »

Il n'en faut pas plus à la jeune fille pour piocher une autre clé à molette -plus grosse cette fois- dans tout son attirail et la brandir avec conviction au dessus de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit tonton Ed ?! »

…

« Tinlinlin linlin, yeah ! »

À bord de son énorme cabriolet -si si, énorme- vert bouteille, Envy s'époumone à imiter Nina Ricel, la nouvelle chanteuse vedette qui fait parler d'elle depuis quelques années. Le petit bonhomme vert en est complètement mordu, au point d'écouter son dernier single en boucle des montagnes de Brigges à Central city, la sono à fond la caisse et les lunettes de soleil frappées du logo « I Nina » sur le crâne. Il a bien tenté de plier ses cheveux rebelles avec, mais ça n'a pas marché, alors il s'est contenté de les placer sur son bandeau. Ça l'a avantagé d'ailleurs, puisque maintenant on ne voit plus le triangle rouge qui a refusé de partir à la teinture. Il faut dire que ça lui a donné du fil à retordre, mais entre être reconnu à cause de ce fichu truc rouge et être tué ou y voir quelque chose, il a préféré la deuxième option. Les yeux fermés, il repense à tout ce qu'il c'est passé depuis que Père est mort. Ses frères aussi, à priori, ont usé toutes leurs vies. Lui a plutôt eu de la chance, même si il est bloqué dans ce corps humain. Après tout, c'est quand même le corps qu'il s'était choisi dans sa vie d'homonculus ! Et puis, il aime bien la vie qu'il mène à présent. Il va même rencontrer son idole… Il a envie de tout, comme ça a toujours été le cas d'ailleurs. Pourquoi sa personnalité aurait-elle évolué ?

« Eh, perlimpinpin ! Fais attention où tu vas !

-J'm'appelle pas perlimpinpin gros lard ! Va voir sur une autre route si j'y suis ! »

Non mais quel crétin celui-là ! Il pourrait se mettre dans le fossé quand même ! Envy a besoin de toute la route pour son magnifique engin. Il envoie bouler l'autre vieux dans la boue et continue tranquillement sa route en rabaissant ses lunettes sur ses yeux. Tant pis pour la discrétion, vive la frime ! Par contre, après la sortie de Central City, il ne sait pas trop où il doit aller. C'est par où déjà le village où habite la copine du nabot ? Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux prendre le train… et abandonner Kiki ? Jamais ! Il veut pouvoir impressionner Nina Ricel avec elle. Tant pis pour les bouchons, ces imbéciles n'ont qu'à se pousser ! Et si jamais ils abîment Kiki, ça va barder.

…

« Tûûût ! »

Le train de Central entre en gare de Rush Valley. Parmi les passagers qui descendent, un jeune homme blond est en train de se masser le derrière en grognant.

« Bordel, c'est pas un train c'est une charrette à bestiaux ce truc ! »

Décidemment, ce n'est pas son jour aujourd'hui. Le matin même, Mustang lui a annoncé que ses vacances étaient écourtées car l'armée est en manque d'effectifs depuis que le pays a découvert la sombre machination du gouvernement. Même si les masques sont tombés, les gens n'ont pas grande confiance envers les petits nouveaux qui les ont quand même sauvés, même si ils les respectent et leur sont reconnaissants. Mais Edward s'en fout, lui, il voulait ses vacances ! Il va enfin pouvoir revoir Al, Winry, Nina, et surtout son petit neveu qu'il adore - et réciproquement. Mais il ne pourra que peu en profiter. Sur le chemin pour se rendre à la maison de son frère, le jeune alchimiste d'état se sent pris d'une bouffée de nostalgie. Qu'il paraît loin le temps où lui et son cher petit frère en armure parcouraient Amestris en quête de la pierre philosophale ! Ils ont atteint leur but, c'est vrai, mais pourtant il ne se sent pas plus heureux. Il a certes regagné son bras et sa jambe, mais il a perdu beaucoup plus important : la complicité de son frère. Ce dernier lui semble soudain bien pathétique avec sa petite vie de famille et ses piètres ambitions de construction de ferme.

« Eh, pousse toi devant ! »

En entendant cette voix familière, l'intéressé relève la tête et aperçoit… le capot d'une immonde voiture vert bouteille. À l'intérieur, un énergumène aux cheveux verts s'interrompt dans son speech.

« Toi ! »

Ils ont hurlé en même temps. La mine déconfite du blond finit par arracher un rire grossier à Envy. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette expression-là sur la figure du nabot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Et puis… pourquoi t'es vivant d'abord ?

-Je viens pas pour toi, fullmetal nabot, d'ailleurs, j'aurais bien aimé pas voir ta face.

-De quoi ?! T'es en train de me traiter de nabot ? De quoi j'me mêle le palmier ! Tu veux que j't'enfonce mon poing dans la figure ?! Descend si t'es un homonculus ! »

Ne le voyant pas descendre, le jeune homme -qui avait quand même pris vingt centimètres depuis cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus- contourna la voiture et empoigna Envy.

« Eh là, doucement, je suis plus un homonculus ! »

Surpris, Edward arrêta son geste et interrogea l'androgyne avec ses grands yeux dorés. Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec un air désintéressé.

« Conséquence de votre sacrée foutue victoire de mes deux…

-Peuh, tu peux parler, je suis sur que t'en as même pas !

-Tu veux les voir ?

-Crétin… »

Le jeune alchimiste relâcha complètement sa poigne.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici alors ?

-Je suis venu voir Nina , répliqua l'homonculus en papillonnant des cils, elle est trop super ! J'espère qu'elle est célibataire… »

À ses mots, Edward ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Vraiment, ce mec était trop…

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, la pousse de soja ?

-Ta gueule ! Tu veux que j'te tue avoue !

-Ouais vas-y essaie un peu pour voir… »

Front contre front, les deux éternels ennemis se jetèrent un regard à glacer le sang. Un petit blondinet arriva à ce moment-là sur le chemin menant à la maisonnée. Après un instant de flottement, il reconnut parmi les deux abrutis qui se tapaient sur la tête son bien-aimé tonton. Tout ragaillardi par cette rencontre, il s'avança, ses petits bras potelés s'écartant au fur et à mesure que son sourire grandissait.

« Tonton Ed !

-Hiro ? » S'interrompit l'interpellé.

L'autre inconnu profita de son moment d'inattention pour lui asséner une sacrée baffe en plein sur la joue droite.

« Ah ! Faut jamais baisser sa garde, fullmetal nabot.

-Toi, on verra plus tard. »

Il lui jeta un regard noir avant d'aller décoiffer son neveu adoré. Envy contempla cette scène affectueuse avec malice.

« Alors comme ça l'armure a eu un gamin ? Comment elle s'y est prise ?

-Raaah, tu m'saoule ! Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'Al a retrouvé son corps !

-Ah oui c'est vrai. C'est bizarre, j'ai toujours su que ce serait lui qu'aurait une copine en premier… ça a pas marché avec la petite mécanicienne ?

-C'est mon amie d'enfance, pas ma petite amie ! »

Edward s'interrompit. Ce mec était vraiment trop énervant, mais il avait trouvé de quoi lui faire avaler sa langue… Il se pencha vers Hiro qui n'avait pas tout à fait saisi la situation et lui demanda avec un grand sourire.

« Dis-moi Hiro, ta maman est là ?

-Ben évidemment ! Elle part que le mois prochain en tournée… mmpf ! »

Le gamin regarda son oncle, surpris d'être ainsi privé de parole. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers le bonhomme vert qui les regardait avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Parfait, il ne se doutait de rien.

« Hé, Envy ! Je connais très bien Nina, si tu veux je t'emmène…

-JE t'emmène, personne d'autre que moi ne conduit Kiki.

-Kiki ? »

L'androgyne caressa affectueusement le volant de sa grosse décapotable. L'alchimiste se retint de rire lorsqu'il comprit où son ennemi voulait en venir.

« Pffff… joli nom…

-Bon, en voiture ! Y a de la route ! »

Une minute et trois secondes plus tard, la voiture se gara dans la cour d'une petite maison aux murs blancs et au toit rouge vif. Edward sortit de la voiture en deux temps trois mouvements, les fesses encore plus douloureuses qu'après deux heures de train.

« Bon dieu, et tu viens de Brigges comme ça ?!

-Ben oui U.U

-T'es vraiment complètement débile… »

Le petit bonhomme vert n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une gigantesque clé à molette percuta la tête d'Edward. Une voix féminine lui perça les tympans, mais heureusement elle s'adressait au jeune homme blond.

« Edward ! Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu apprends à ce pauvre petit ?

-Winry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Fais pas l'innocent ! Alors comme ça je suis méchante ? Tu vas voir ce que c'est d'être méchante… attends un peu que je descende. »

Le jeune homme déglutit avec peine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore à lui reprocher ? Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus en vie -et en un seul morceau cette fois- de la Grande Catastrophe, elle inventait tous les prétextes possibles pour le frapper. Incompréhensible. Winry était devenue un volcan toujours en éruption, et son ami d'enfance ne voyait pas comment arrêter ses débordements. Il avait fini par mettre ça sur le dos des hormones, puisqu'aucun d'eux n'était encore complètement sorti de l'adolescence. Ce fut finalement Alphonse qui, après plusieurs minutes, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un grand sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

« Ed ! ça fait plaisir de te voir enfin !

-Salut frérot, quoi de neuf ?

-Bah tu vois, c'est tranquille… »

Un long silence s'ensuivit, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant que se dire. Ce fut finalement la voix d'Envy qui brisa le silence.

« Bon, vous allez pas rester à vous regarder en chiens de faïence pendant des heures, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! Elle est où la maison de Nina Ricel ? »

Même petit air papillonnant. Edward poussa un soupir avant de se reprendre. Il n'était pas là pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il fit un clin d'œil à son frère qui le regarda sans comprendre. Il était un peu long à la détente parfois.

« Mais viens donc Envy ! Je vais te la présenter ! »

L'intéressé ne parut pas déceler l'ironie de sa voix. D'un regard méfiant il risqua un pas vers les deux frères. C'est ce moment-là que choisit une jolie jeune fille pour apparaître sur le seuil de la maisonnée. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui s'arrêtaient au milieu du dos et de grands yeux noisettes. En apercevant les nouveaux venus, elle fit un sourire poli et s'approcha pour faire la bise à celui qu'elle connaissait.

« Bonjour Ed ! Comment va la vie à Central ?

-Bof, le vieux a pas mal de problèmes de personnel en ce moment, du coup je vais pas rester longtemps.

-Dommage… Et qui est l'ami qui t'accompagne ?

-Il souhaitait justement te rencontrer, Nina. »

Il accentua volontairement le prénom pour qu'Envy comprenne bien. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir sa réaction, il aperçut le bonhomme blanc comme un linge. Son air semblait si déçu et dégoûté qu'Edward sentit une pointe de remord l'envahir et ne dit plus rien; dommage, il s'était préparé un petit speech dont il était plutôt fier. Nina regardait cet étrange personnage aux cheveux hérissés avec ses grands yeux, sans comprendre.

« Vous vouliez me rencontrer ? Ça me touche beaucoup, merci. Entrez, je vous en prie… »

Sans un mot, Envy se retourna et se dirigea lentement vers sa voiture cabossée. Il la caressa affectueusement avant de monter et d'effectuer une marche arrière cahoteuse. Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, les jambes du jeune alchimiste se mirent à courir vers l'ex-homonculus.

« T'en vas pas Envy, c'est bon ! On est plus vraiment ennemis, non ? »

Il le regarda avec dégoût avant de répliquer d'une voix teintée de colère.

« Peuh ! Tu peux parler, sale nabot ! Si tu crois que je vais traîner avec des gens aussi nuls, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'à la rétine ! »

Piqué au vif, le blondinet s'agita.

« Qui tu traites de nabot le palmier ! J'vais te montrer les bonnes manières moi !

-J'vais te crever !

-Tu parles, t'as plus qu'une vie, si tu crois que tu vas me battre…

-Attends un peu qu'on se revoit, j'vais t'écrabouiller comme un fullmetal nabot !

-Crétin !

-Débile ! »

La conversation coupa court et Envy disparut dans le virage, pétaradant avec sa chère voiture. Edward eut un instant d'absence, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il venait de se dire que, peut-être, sans l'homonculus et leurs disputes, il ne lui resterait plus rien qu'il affectionnait.

« Ouf ! Je suis enfin là ! Alors Ed, je suis méchante ?

-Salut Winry. »

Il considéra sans émotion le visage qui avait peu à peu blanchit au fil des années et de la maladie. Il ne décelait plus, dans ces traits, le caractère qu'il avait tant aimé, il ne se sentait plus la force de le protéger. Gêné, il détourna le regard. Il n'aperçut pas la mine contrite de son amie d'enfance, ni le désespoir dans ses yeux. Alphonse invita Nina et Hiro à rentrer préparer le diner.

« Je vais aller couper la viande avec vous. Ed, Win, on vous appellera quand se sera prêt.

-D'accord »

Edward fit la moue. Depuis quand Alphonse appelait-il Winry « Win » ? S'était-il rapproché d'elle ? Il y voyait comme du non-respect vis-à-vis d'elle, et ça venait le conforter dans son idée que son frère avait changé.

« Tu as bien changé, Ed. Maintenant, je suis obligée de me dévisser le cou pour te regarder, dit-elle avec ironie.

-Tu trouves ? Pourtant je suis resté le même au fond.

-Tu sais, c'est bien des fois d'évoluer avec les autres… se risqua-t-elle à lui dire.

-Et tu voudrais quoi, que je devienne comme mon frère ?! S'énerva-t-il directement, Un… poisson ? »

Winry le considéra avec des yeux qu'il trouva sans éclats, vitreux même. Ça ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère. Il avait l'impression de lutter pour garder la tête en dehors du bocal alors que tout ceux qu'il aimait se laissaient tomber au fond sans résistance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis… ? Tu crois que c'est facile pour lui ?! Je le vois bien, il regrette lui aussi votre vie d'aventure. Mais il s'est trouvé une compensation, il a d'autres rêves maintenant ! Et il a rencontré l'amour… »

Sa voix se brisa. Il savait combien leur histoire lui avait fait du mal après la découverte de son cancer. Il comprenait sa tristesse et sa colère envers lui, envers sa réaction. Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait fui.

_« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi. »_


	2. Dans le gouffre du silence

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan !

**Disclaimer : **Je m'excuse auprès de la mangaka de fullmetal alchemist d'utiliser ses personnages. J'assure qu'Amestris, Edward et tous ses petits copains lui appartiennent pleinement, et que si j'ai juste le droit de faire souffrir Envy, ça me suffit :p

**Couples : **Comme l'a deviné Matsuyama, c'est Edward/Envy avec un Al/Nina en fond. Il y aura d'autres couples bien sûr, mais c'est à suivre ;)

**Notes : **1-Bon, comme d'habitude je n'ai rien de sérieux à dire alors on va passer la première note :D

2- Ce chapitre est court, désolée, mais l'inspiration m'a un peu manqué je dois dire :s

3- Attendez-vous à voir tous les persos souffrir les uns après les autres ! Je sais je suis sadique..

**REPONSES** aux commentaires plus ou moins anonymes

Matsuyama : T'inquiètes, on aura bien plus de précisions sur la façon dont Envy a survécu. Attends-toi aussi à des effets secondaires de sa transformation humaine.. Gnark gnark. Moi, méchante ? Non ! Sinon en réalité j'adore Winry ! T_T Mais pour cette fic je ne peux pas la placer aussi positivement que je le voudrais… snif. C'est gentil de qualifier d'originale ma fic, je n'ai pas beaucoup de prétention pour cette histoire. Le but premier, c'est de se distraire ! Alors j'espère que ça te plaira.

**Chapitre 2 : Dans le gouffre du silence**

« Salut Chef ! »

L'interpellé releva la tête de son journal et écarta la pile de paperasses qui encombraient son espace vital pour dévisager avec sévérité le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Vraiment, ce gamin était un cas.

« Fullmetal, je t'ai déjà dit de me témoigner un peu plus de respect.

-Mais y a personne… »

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'un gigantesque bruit se fit entendre, comme si quelqu'un avait fait s'ébranler le mont Fuji. Il se retourna et découvrit Sciezka (ndla : veuillez m'excuser pour l'orthographe, je n'ai pas le manga sous les yeux) en train de se masser douloureusement les fesses, étalée au milieu de la pièce. En voyant qu'on la regardait, elle se mit à bafouiller, rouge de honte.

« Pa-pardon ! Je venais apporter le courrier et… j'ai trébuché.

-C'est pas ta faute, va ! Môssieur le président devrait ranger son bureau avant de songer à lire le journal.

-Eh ! Un président doit s'informer sur les problèmes de son pays.

-Si déjà vous triiez la paperasse ! Franchement, sans le lieutenant Hawkeye, vous valez rien… »

Il s'interrompit, sachant pertinemment que Mustang n'aimait pas qu'on abordât ce sujet. Pourtant, un jour, il faudrait bien qu'il résolve le problème. Cette situation était désagréable, et le resterait tant que rien ne serait changé. De plus, voir le bureau si sombre et oppressant le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Voir cette montagne de choses s'amonceler tels les problèmes de son supérieur le démoralisait au plus haut point. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de l'ancien colonel, Edward soupira avant de tourner les talons. Décidemment, la situation semblait insoluble, c'en devenait désespérant.

« C'était juste pour te signaler que je suis rentré. Si tu veux m'envoyer en mission, appelle-moi. »

Ni Mustang ni Scieska ne virent la tristesse de son regard, qui contrastait au plus haut point avec le ton neutre de sa voix. Le dos qu'il leur montrait se voulait indifférent et fort. Le président se contenta de reprendre la lecture de son journal, laissant à la secrétaire le soin de ramasser les papiers pour les mettre dans un coin, au milieu du tas d'autres. Sans plus ajouter un mot, le jeune alchimiste d'Etat referma la porte derrière lui et quitta le bâtiment en saluant au passage deux ou trois militaires qu'il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier depuis le temps qu'il était dans cette armée. « Si on y entre, on en ressort jamais » avait murmuré le lieutenant Armstrong avant de se donner la mort, après un combat mortel pour lui et son assaillant. Le jeune homme enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau rouge vif, l'air maussade. Se rappeler de ce commandant si fort qu'il avait fini par trouver sympathique lui fichait le cafard. L'Ultime Combat avait fait tomber bien d'un combattant fier, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la dose de remords déjà bien lourde sur le dos du jeune homme. Était-il donc trop jeune pour supporter toutes ces morts ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Il tourna son regard vers le ciel gris et soupira longuement. C'était parti pour une énième journée à errer sans but dans Central, désœuvré comme il l'était. Le président Mustang n'était pas foutu de lui trouver une seule tâche utile et pourtant il raccourcissait ses vacances ! Depuis le départ du lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, plus rien n'était pareil. Sans la jeune femme pour l'aider, le président était perdu, sans repères. Le fait qu'il ait atteint son but le rendait encore plus désorienté et si on ne trouvait pas vite une solution, ce serait sûrement la dépression pour lui, suivit du déclin d'Amestris. Et Edward ne voulait pas d'une autre guerre civile.

Il tournait au coin de la rue lorsqu'il fut frappé de plein fouet par un individu qui déboulait en trombe. Il se cassa la figure tête la première dans la poussière et se releva d'une humeur massacrante.

« Eh toi là ! Ça va pas de bousculer les gens comme ça ?! »

…

Du sang… plein de sang…

« Bordel Envy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

… _Son _sang ? Il ne se souvenait plus… mais l'odeur de fer était omniprésente, recouvrant toutes les autres qu'il aurait pu y avoir. Il était pourtant habitué à sentir cette puanteur, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui cela lui semblait-il si insupportable ? Il entrouvrit un œil. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de rouge. Le sol était aussi souillé, tout comme les murs et tous les corps alentour. Les _corps_ ? Que s'était-il passé bon dieu ?! Au fur et à mesure que son esprit sortait de la brume, des souvenirs se profilaient à l'intérieur de sa tête. Mais quelle était cette voix qui l'appelait ?

« Envy, Envy ! » Ne cessait-elle de répéter avec frénésie.

Il voulait qu'elle cesse, il voulait que ce calvaire qu'il endurait disparaisse. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, depuis combien de temps éveillé ? Quand avait-il pris conscience de sa souffrance ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Jamais il ne s'était senti si mal. Même perdre une vie comme il en avait l'habitude était plus supportable. Il ne comprenait pas cette sensation désagréable qui l'empêchait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Forcément, un homonculus ne connaissait pas ce qu'était perdre un bout de chair sans pouvoir le reconstituer… Péniblement, il bougea un doigt, cherchant à faire le vide dans son esprit. Il voyait de petites étoiles danser devant ses pupilles dilatées. Épuisé par qui sait quelle bataille il avait dû engager, il chercha désespérément à porter les mains à ses oreilles assourdis par le glapissement incessant de la voix. Impossible de se concentrer ! L'homonculus grommela en essayant de ramener à lui quelques bribes de souvenirs. Voyons, que s'était-il passé ? Le fullmetal nabot était entré dans le repère de Père… Ha ha, c'était trop drôle ! Le re_père_ de _Père… Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'évidence. Les pupilles rétrécies à deux fentes, il hurla. Rien ne pouvait être pire que ça._

…

_On avait sonné. Dans le petit studio aux murs blancs, une jeune femme ouvrit un œil vers son réveil. Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre, mais les aboiements incessants du chien l'obligèrent à se lever pour aller ouvrir. En revêtant une robe de chambre fuchsia, elle se pencha pour regarder par la fente de la porte. Le mince espoir qu'elle avait entretenu pendant quelques millièmes de secondes s'éteignit un apercevant l'adjudant Fuery, tout sourire. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, ni aux autres d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à ce jour qui la mettait hors d'elle, à tel point que si cette dernière avait été devant elle, elle aurait pointé son arme et -qui sait ?- tiré sans hésiter._

_« Bonjour lieutenant !_

_-Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_L'adjudant brandit un sac en papier et lui tendit avec un sourire engageant. _

_« Ça vous dirait de manger chinois ? »_

_La jeune femme eut un moment de réticence avant de finalement ouvrir en grand la porte de son appartement. Le jeune homme à lunettes entra et alla poser ses affaires sur la petite table encombrée qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Il dégagea deux fauteuils en cuir vieilli et ôta sa veste. En soupirant, Riza s'assit sur le siège qu'il lui présentait et le regarda avec des yeux vides._

_« Comment allez vous lieutenant ?_

_-Très bien._

_-Ah, euh.. Vous avez retrouvé du travail ?_

_-Non. »_

_Désolé, Fuery ouvrit le paquet et en sortit des rouleaux de printemps accompagné de sauce soja. Il fit la grimace en goûtant. Ça n'allait vraiment pas ensemble. Il finit par reprendre d'un ton plus enjoué._

_« Vous savez, toute l'équipe est de nouveau en faction à central._

_-Génial. »_

_La voix était dénué de toute émotion, à tel point que le jeune homme en frissonna. Mais où était donc passée la jolie jeune femme déterminée qu'ils avaient connue ? Il avait l'impression d'être confronté à un mur et cela l'attristait au plus haut point._

_« Vous, euh… vous ne voudriez pas revenir au sein de l'armée ? »_

_Il n'eut pour réponse que le silence. Pour dissimuler sa nervosité, il attaqua le plat principal - du porc au caramel._

_« Vous nous manquez beaucoup… et puis, sans vous, le président n'est plus…_

_-Ne l'appelez pas président ! »_

_La voix glaciale trancha l'air comme un poignard._

_« Il ne mérite pas une telle appellation._

_-Vous préférez le colonel ? »_

_Le regard presque haineux qu'elle lui lança le dissuada de poursuivre sa petite plaisanterie. Il savait bien que ce regard ne lui était pas adressé, mais rien que le voir lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Encore plus gêné, il décida qu'il était grand temps de partir. Il se leva et considéra la pièce toute sale. Avant, lorsque la véritable Riza Hawkeye était encore présente, cet appartement avait été superbe et reluisant à souhait. Il soupira et prit congé._

_« Je vous laisse finir le repas, je dois y aller, j'ai des dossiers à traiter._

_-Au revoir. Repassez quand vous voulez._

_-Je n'y manquerai pas. »_

_Lorsque la porte se fut fermé dans un claquement sinistre, une larme coula le long de la joue dissimulée sous la chevelure blonde. En couinant, le petit chien s'approcha de sa maîtresse et lui lécha la main avec gentillesse. Celle-ci ne le repoussa pas, mais se recroquevilla d'avantage sur le sol gelé. Elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas._

…

_« Pardon, Al. »_

_Surpris, le jeune homme considéra son interlocutrice avec circonspection. Oubliant son sachet de cacahuètes ouvert quelques instants plus tôt, il se leva et jeta un regard sur la valise posée à côté de son amie sans comprendre._

_« Winry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi veux-tu partir ? Tu n'es pas bien avec nous ? »_

_Sous ce flot de questions, la petite blondinette baissa la tête, les yeux fuyants. Mal à l'aise, elle se mit à jouer avec la lanière de son sac à main. _

_« Pour être franche, non. _

_-Ah._

_-Je suis désolée… de vous avoir dérangés tout ce temps. C'est votre maison, tu as ta famille maintenant, alors pourquoi t'encombrer d'une amie inutile ? En plus, je ne suis plus une enfant, je peux très bien me débrouiller seule._

_-Mais Win… tu es malade ! Et ma maison te sera ouverte tant que tu vivras._

_-Ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi si vite, je compte bien vivre encore trèès longtemps._

_-Excuse-moi, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…_

_-Je sais. Je repasserai chercher le reste de mes affaires aussi tôt que possible. Je vais m'installer en ville, dans l'atelier de mon sensei. On se voit bientôt ? »_

_Sans attendre la réponse, la jeune fille se pressa vers la porte d'entrée en veillant à ne pas faire paraître son empressement. Lorsqu'elle toucha la poignée, la voix nonchalante s'éleva._

_« C'est à cause d'Ed, pas vrai ? »_

_Elle s'accrocha plus fort à la porte pour dissimuler les tremblements qui parcouraient tout son corps. La tête baissée, elle tenta d'esquisser un pauvre sourire, même s'il ne voyait pas son visage. C'était juste pour la forme, histoire de se persuader elle-même de son mensonge._

_« À bientôt, Alphonse, se força-t-elle à prononcer sans dérailler, à bientôt. »_

_Sur ces mots, elle sortit. Il la regarda faire sans rien dire, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il entendit ses pas légers s'éloigner sur le chemin qui menait à la ville. Quand il fut bien assuré d'être seul, il se prit la tête entre les mains et jura._

_« Bon sang, frérot, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »_

_C'était vraiment pénible. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n'avait cessé d'admirer son grand frère pour sa force et ses convictions. Il l'aimait comme jamais il n'aimerait quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'ils partageaient les liens du sang, ces liens qu'il avait toujours cru indestructibles. Pourtant, aujourd'hui Alphonse doutait. Il ne reconnaissait plus son frère. Certes il était au courant de tous les déboires contre lesquels il avait fallu faire face après la Grande Bataille- ou l'Ultime Combat, ou bien d'autres mots encore qui servaient à désigner ce phénomène- mais jamais à l'époque il n'aurait pensé perdre ce qu'il chérissait le plus. À présent, une question, une seule, s'offrait à lui. Qui de ceux qu'il avait gagné -à savoir sa femme et son fils- ou de ceux qu'il avait perdu -son frère et sa meilleure amie- devait-il choisir ? Ou, plus simplement, pour qui allait-il se battre ? Il n'en savait vraiment rien. Jamais il n'avait eu à faire un choix si difficile et il avait peur de regretter ses décisions. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer un miracle. Un miracle qui rendrait sa joie de vivre à son frère et rassurerait Winry. Et pourquoi pas un miracle vert et turbulent ?_


	3. Une excellente mauvaise surprise

**Auteur : **Toujours Hinatou-chan U.U

**Disclaimer : **Edward m'appartient.. Gnark gnark ! Non c'est faux… dommage T^T Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa-san, et je la remercie au passage de me les prêter et -surtout- de les avoir inventé !

**Notes : **1-Je remets pas les couples, sinon ça va faire répétition et puis de toute façon c'est mieux de garder la surprise, non ?

2- Ralala, déjà le troisième chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimez :s

3-Comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois ! J

**Chapitre 3 : ****Une -excellente- mauvaise surprise**

« Eh toi là ! Ça va pas de bousculer les gens comme ça ?! »

Le visage dans la poussière, Edward se releva péniblement en époussetant son long manteau qui avait pris une teinte grisâtre. Rouge de colère, il se retourna vers l'inconnu sur qui il était bien décidé à passer sa mauvaise humeur quand il s'arrêta, éberlué.

« Toi ! »

Encore une fois ils avaient hurlé en même temps. Le jeune homme coiffé de son ananas vert semblait certes moins surpris que lui mais quand même un peu ébranlé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à Central ?! T'es venu préparer un mauvais coup ?

-Pas du tout. »

Le calme de l'ex-homonculus acheva de le surprendre. Il le regarda s'épousseter avec délicatesse et se demanda si c'était vraiment Envy qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Se reprenant rapidement, il toussota et l'interrogea du regard. L'énergumène ne se pressa pas le moins du monde pour lui répondre et attendit d'être parfaitement dépoussiéré avant de lui répondre avec toute la nonchalance du monde.

« J'ai décidé de m'inscrire dans l'armée, à vrai dire je m'ennuie un peu sans personne à embêter.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, franchement ! Mais je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à être dans ma section sinon tu vas en baver…

-Ah bon ? Je me demande lequel de nous deux souffrirait le plus… »

Il s'approcha dangereusement du jeune alchimiste jusqu'à ce que leur souffle se rejoignent. Gêné, Ed chercha à se reculer mais le mur l'accueillit quelques pas plus loin. La bouche de l'androgyne se rapprocha de son oreille.

« Tu es dans la section trois, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il avec malice, ne t'inquiètes pas, je prendrai bien soin de toi. »

Le cœur serré, le jeune homme le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Avec un grand sourire, Envy le regarda s'éloigner avec délice. Que ça faisait du bien de voir cette expression sur le visage de son éternel rival ! Alors que l'alchimiste disparaissait au coin de la rue, il lui cria.

« Tu vas voir, je te ferai regretter ton sale coup de l'autre fois ! »

L'interpellé fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et accéléra sa course. Une fois qu'il se pensa à l'abri, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Le geste de l'ex-homonculus avait été déroutant et l'avait profondément choqué. Frappant le mur qui se trouvait face à lui, il maudit en son for intérieur son ennemi de toujours. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Quelle était cette sensation qui le picotait ? Elle était désagréable, vraiment dérangeante. Une fois un peu calmé, il décida de rentrer directement à sa chambre et de se reposer le reste de la journée. Il était à peine midi et il se sentait déjà complètement vidé de ses forces. Depuis sa « séparation » avec Al, il s'était pris une chambre dans le grenier d'un petit vieille dame adorable qui le laissait en paix autant qu'il le voulait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la maisonnée de banlieue, elle l'accueillit avec un gentil sourire, une assiette de cookies et un verre de lait sans lui poser la moindre question. Il la salua, emporta le plateau qu'elle lui tendait et monta jusqu'à son antre. Une fois la porte refermée, il se laissa glisser le long du mur glacé et se mit à réfléchir posément. Après la Grande Bataille et une fois le colonel monté au sommet de l'état, il avait été décidé que chaque poste de commandement serait sous divisé en section qui devaient réaliser toutes les missions ensemble. Chaque section était composée d'au moins un alchimiste, un soldat et un autre possédant des connaissances en médecine. C'est pourquoi ces sections se déplaçaient souvent en trinôme et étaient reconnaissables à leur couleur et leur blason où figurait le quartier général dont elles dépendaient. Une façon de contrôler les troupes où qu'elles soient en somme. Le pays avait trop souffert à cause de l'armée. Mustang avait bien compris comment calmer la foule terrifiée et en colère. En parcourant de ses yeux vides la pièce jaunie et sombre ou s'entassaient ses maigres affaires, Edward se dit qu'il avait vraiment le profil du célibataire en dépression. Soudain oppressé par l'atmosphère étouffante de sa chambre, il eut envie de sortir. Le voyant redescendre alors qu'il était rentré depuis seulement quelques dizaines de minutes, la vieille femme haussa un sourcil. Toutefois trop polie pour faire la moindre remarque à ce jeune homme fougueux dont elle appréciait la compagnie presque silencieuse, elle se contenta de lui faire un autre grand sourire de mamie gâteau et, lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte d'entrée, de monter récupérer l'assiette de biscuit vide et le verre de lait plein.

…

« Voyage loin pour te retrouver. »

En grinçant des dents, le jeune homme rejeta le petit bout de papier jauni artificiellement dans son assiette à moitié pleine. Il avait mangé du bout des lèvres, trop occupé à ruminer ses pensées. Nina n'était pas venue. Elle devait sûrement être retenue par son producteur qui avait fini par l'inviter à manger, ce n'était pas la première fois. Cependant, Al se sentait abandonné. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui confier ses craintes et ses envies. Elle l'aurait pris dans ses bras et lui aurait dit de faire ce qu'il sentait. Ils auraient terminé le repas en lisant les messages des biscuits de la fortune qu'ils se seraient échangés et auraient bien ri. Seulement aujourd'hui, il ne restait à l'ex-armure que ce conseil pour lui tenir lieu de compagnie. Décidemment, les restaurants chinois n'étaient vraiment pas fait pour lui. En remerciant la serveuse à qui il laissa un généreux pourboire, il quitta la salle pour se retrouver dans la rue. À une avenue de là, il y avait un petit stand de ramens délicieux. Il se dirigea sans se presser jusqu'au cabanon où il commanda rapidement. Assailli par les remords de sa vie passée, plus rien désormais ne pouvait arrêter son cafard. Il y avait son frère, pour commencer. Ce frère qu'il avait tant suivi jusqu'à ce que la vie les sépare… comment cela s'était-t-il passé ? Il avait voulu l'oublier. Pourtant, dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, ce souvenir douloureux suintait sur les parois de sa conscience et réveillait en lui des sensations qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais connaître. À présent qu'il s'efforçait de ramener à la vie ce passage enfoui de sa vie, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait rencontré Nina, mais pas que. Après la Grande Bataille où il s'était séparé de son frère, sur un autre front, ils s'étaient retrouvés plein de douleur pour leurs amis disparus. Le jeune homme avait alors senti comme un gouffre qui s'était ouvert entre eux. Un précipice qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter à l'époque, et qu'il avait pris soin d'éviter en prenant une route plus facile. Il s'était éloigné de son frère, et il l'avait fait _exprès_. Nina n'avait été qu'un prétexte.

_« Frérot, je… suis tombé amoureux. »_

Le visage de l'alchimiste ce jour-là n'avait montré aucun sentiment, ni la colère, ni la joie ou encore la gêne. Peut-être un signe de la part de son aîné aurait-il changé les choses ? Alphonse ne pouvait rien espérer de plus pour soulager sa culpabilité. Il avait été lâche et tous ceux qu'il aimait allaient en pâtir, il le sentait. On devrait toujours suivre ses envies. Une douce musique l'arracha à ses sombres pensées. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter les paroles.

« Les filles sont comme les pommes d'un arbre, les meilleures sont tout en haut.

Les hommes ne veulent pas atteindre les meilleures.

Ils ont peur de tomber et de se faire mal.

Au lieu de ça, ils prennent celles du bas... les plus pourries mais faciles d'accès.

Celles du haut se mettent alors à penser qu'elles ont un truc qui ne tourne pas rond,

Elles sont tout le contraire.

Elles doivent juste attendre le bon.

Le plus brave pour grimper par tout les moyens en haut de l'arbre. »

Sans dire un mot, le jeune homme se leva et quitta le petit établi. L'heure n'était plus aux belles paroles douloureuses.

…

« Mustannnng ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?! »

L'interpellé releva les yeux de son journal pour la seconde fois de la journée et pour la même personne… vraiment, ce fullmetal ne pouvait pas tenir cinq minutes sans l'embêter. Il soupira avant de répondre.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Oh, ça va hein ! Je sais très bien que vous savez que je sais qu'il sait que vous savez !

-Pardon ? »

Éberlué, le président considéra son interlocuteur en essayant vainement de comprendre quelque chose à ce charabia. C'eut l'air d'énerver encore plus l'adolescent qui vit rouge.

« Vous vous foutez de moi !

-Mais non ! Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Voyant dans les yeux de son commandant une véritable sincérité, Edward se calma un peu. Après tout, peut-être était-ce un sous-officier qui s'était occupé de l'intégration de l'autre au sein de l'armée. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer d'une traite.« Il y a un nouveau dans ma section.

-Et c'est ça qui te met dans un état pareil ? grommela le jeune chef, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi…

-C'est Envy.

-Hein ? T'as envie de quoi ? »

Là, il le faisait vraiment exprès. Il fit signe au président d'approcher son oreille. Celui-ci s'exécuta, piqué par la curiosité. Le jeune alchimiste en profita pour se saisir de cette même oreille et hurler de toutes ses forces.

« Envy est dans ma sectioooooon ! »

Mustang se recula en couinant de douleur, ce qui n'était pas très reluisant pour un homme réputé fort et courageux. Savourant sa petite victoire, il attendit que son supérieur se fût calmé avant de reprendre.

« Vous êtes à l'origine de tout ça ?

-J'étais même pas au courant ! Pas la peine de me le hurler de cette façon. Je te rappelle que tu t'adresses à ton supérieur, tête de nœud !

-C'est pour vous que vous devriez vous inquiéter, répliqua l'intéressé avec malice, Vous ne seriez pas en train de vieillir par hasard ? Vous commencez à être sourd comme un pot. »

L'ex-colonel grinça des dents face à la pique qu'il lui lançait. Quel impertinent ! Mais Mustang savait bien qu'il n'était pas mieux, seulement plus discret… la franchise était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours admiré chez le fullmetal. Au moins une chose qui était resté intacte après la Grande Bataille, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« En plus on est déjà trois, poursuivit le jeune homme blond, et je doute que cette espèce de palmier sur pattes aie des connaissances en médecine ! »

Il semblait parti pour des heures lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

« Excusez-moi, j'viens pour signer mon papier d'intégration en tant que médecin de la section 2.… »

En apercevant le jeune alchimiste, il poussa un cri.

« Toi ! »

Pour la troisième fois déjà, ils avaient parlé en même temps. Ça commençait à devenir lassant à la longue… Epuisé, le président se prit la tête entre les mains. Cette fin d'après-midi s'annonçait très fatigante…


	4. Le début de la grande aventure !

Auteur : **Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? Ça ne change pas, c'est Hinatou ! ****J**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de fullmetal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas et je na fais pas de profit avec. Leur inventeur est Hiromu Arakawa la Graaande ! U.U

**Notes : **Pas de notes pour cette fois, je vous souhaite juste une chouette lecture !

**Chapitre 4 :**** Le début de la grande aventure !**

Vraiment, cet énergumène était collant, gluant même. Excédé, le jeune alchimiste se retourna brusquement vers l'ex-homoncules en soupirant.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de me suivre comme un p'tit chien ?! »

Le petit bonhomme parut sincèrement étonné.

« Mais… les sections sont sensées rester ensemble tout le temps !

-C'est pas exactement ça… »

Complètement impuissant, le blondinet se prit la tête dans les mains. Depuis que Mustang les avait virés de son bureau en les menaçant des les renvoyer au moindre pépin, son éternel adversaire était aussi mielleux que... du miel, justement. Un mélange bien gluant qui vous bloque la gorge et vous chauffe l'œsophage jusqu'à ce que vous avaliez la pilule péniblement. Après ça, il restait toujours un poids sur l'estomac. Dans le cas d'Edward, c'était l'énervement qui lui martelait les tripes. Il avait une envie folle de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais ça ne lui aurait apporté que des ennuis.

« Tu sais, y a un truc qui s'appelle la vie privée ! Après le boulot, les sections se séparent et rentre chez eux voir leur petite femme ou…

-Mais t'as pas de femme ! À moins que t'aies épousé la petite vieille pour son héritage ? Si tu veux je t'aide à t'en débarrasser… »

Frissonnant d'horreur à la simple insinuation qu'il aurait pu être marié à cette femme qu'il considérait comme une grand-mère, il refusa l'aide d'Envy avec indignation.

« Je suis célibataire !

-Oooh, je vois… c'est bizarre avec un physique comme le tien. Dis-moi, tu serais pas gay par hasard ? »

Choqué, le jeune homme faillit s'étouffer sous la surprise. Toussant à en cracher ses poumons, il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration. L'androgyne s'approcha et lui tapota le dos avec un soupçon de sensualité. À ce contact, un frisson parcourut le corps du fullmetal qui se dégagea en bondissant sur le côté.

« Bas les pattes !

-Oh, ça va, je voulais juste t'aider… »

Le sourire satisfait du bonhomme trahissait ses pensées. Son co-équipier en fut dégouté : il était rentré dans son jeu ! Ces derniers jours, les sous-entendus et les blagues salaces avaient fusé dans tous les sens mais là, ça dépassait les bornes. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas été très sympa avec l'ex-homonculus non plus… mais c'était quand même un peu trop cher payé pour la petite farce qu'il lui avait fait un mois plus tôt.

« T'es vraiment trop con, Envy.

-Eh ! J'essaie d'être sympa avec toi et tu m'insultes ? Bah, tant mieux, j'vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser…

-Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? T'as pas un neurone dans ton palmier et tu crois pouvoir m'avoir ?! »

En guise de réponse, l'androgyne le plaqua contre le mur et lui susurra à l'oreille.

« J'ai pourtant réussi à te faire rougir… »

À peine avait-il dit ça que la tête de l'alchimiste prit une teinte écrevisse. Incapable de réfréner le sang qui montait vers ses tempes, il serra les dents de dépit. Vraiment, cet énergumène était collant, gluant même.

…

« Chéri, ça va ? »

Le ton sincèrement inquiet de sa femme fit émerger Alphonse de sa torpeur. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé sans s'en rendre compte et avait dormi plus de quinze heures d'affilée d'après ce que lui indiquait l'horloge du salon. Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, l'air sombre, ce qui acheva d'alerter l'amour de sa vie.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi aujourd'hui ? »

Nina avait toujours été comme ça, perspicace. Mais aujourd'hui, son aide arrivait trop tard et son mari se rendait compte des limites de sa compréhension psychique. Car Nina n'était pas télépathe, et lire dans le cœur des gens était tout sauf possible pour l'ensemble des espèces vivant dans l'univers.

« Je te remercie, ça ira. Je… j'ai besoin de réfléchir, tu veux bien me laisser seul ? »

La mine contrite, elle lui obéit à contrecœur, se sentant mise à l'écart de quelque chose d'important. Elle n'était pas loin de la vérité comme toujours, et pourtant jamais elle n'aurait pu prédire la suite des évènements. Contrariée, elle enfila son manteau de cachemire et fila dans le froid de novembre rejoindre la petite coccinelle garée près du garage où stagnait déjà un vieux tacot qui tenait à peine debout. Quand on vit en couple, il faut savoir faire des concessions. C'est-ce que sa mère lui avait toujours dit mais aujourd'hui elle en avait assez. Pourquoi devrait-elle subir toutes les exigences de son mari ? Bien que gentil et bienveillant, Al n'en restait pas moins un homme avec des caprices qui tenaient de son espèce. D'un violent coup d'accélérateur, elle sortit le tacot pour aller le ranger sous un grand cerisier battu par le vent puis repartit chercher sa coccinelle rouge et orange et la gara dans le hangar, satisfaite. Toutefois encore légèrement contrariée, elle fit tomber une pelle laissée là à cause de la négligence de son mari -du moins pensait-elle cela à ce moment-là, encore brûlante de frustration- puis elle rentra de nouveau dans la maison par la porte de derrière et alla s'allonger sur le lit avec un bon livre à l'eau de rose.

Oui, Nina était une femme compréhensive, mais il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

De son côté, Alphonse avait vu partir la chanteuse sans vraiment y prêter attention et s'était absorbé dans la contemplation de ses pieds. Lorsque ceux-ci rencontrèrent la fraicheur du parquet, il frissonna. L'hiver était une période qui ne lui convenait pas. Il songea avec amusement à son frère qui supportait la saison froide encore moins que lui et ne manquait pas de le faire savoir à cent kilomètres à la ronde. Il eut soudain un pincement au cœur en se remémorant les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Ça lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci mais la douleur était difficilement supportable, surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas -ou ne voulait pas comprendre- d'où elle venait.

Épuisé par tous ces questionnements intérieurs, il décida de sortir prendre l'air.

Le vent vif le gifla au visage avec vigueur, rougissant ses joues. En se frottant les mains, il s'avança vers le garage. En apercevant la coccinelle flambant neuve de sa femme à la place de son vieux tacot, il n'eut aucune réaction. Il alla simplement déloger la voiture délabrée de sous son cerisier et enclencha le moteur. Réfléchissant soudain à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, le jeune homme eut un instant de flottement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la voiture pour foncer dans le précipice quelques mètres plus loin en vains soubresauts. Penchée par la fenêtre car attirée par le bruit, Nina vit avec horreur son amant disparaître dans les profondeurs du ravin avec un bruit de ferraille rouillée.

Elle poussa un grand cri de frayeur et se précipita en manquant de rater une marche dans les escaliers, toute colère ou ressenti disparu. Il ne restait plus que la terreur sur son visage.

_Et s'il mourait ?_

…

L'eau ruissela sur son visage, s'éparpillant en milliers de gouttelettes aux reflets argentés. Il se contempla longuement devant la glace couverte d'une mince pellicule de poussière et de saletés. Elle était brisée en son centre et de fines craquelures s'insinuaient sur la surface. Il inspira profondément, essayant de refouler la foule de sentiments qui montaient vers son cerveau déjà bien secoué. La figure satisfaite de l'androgyne lui revint en mémoire et une nouvelle poussée de plaques rouges vint zébrer ses joues au teint de lait. Oui, Edward ressemblait à un petit garçon qu'on aurait été pris en train de faire une bêtise. En songeant à son neveu, il se dit qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça malgré les dix-sept ans qui les séparaient. Tout aussi têtu et curieux que l'enfant, il ne connaissait toujours pas grand-chose de la vie malgré les épreuves terribles qu'il avait traversé. _Qu'ils avaient traversé. Il savait très bien que sans son frère il n'aurait pas pu continuer et finir par retrouver son bras et sa jambe. Il savait également que sans son frère il aurait sombré dans la dépression. La preuve en était maintenant : il n'était quasiment plus que l'ombre de lui-même, pâle figure de pantin aux yeux cernés et aux idées mornes. Où était passée sa vivacité d'esprit ? Même lui n'en savait rien. En se voyant devant ce miroir tel qu'il était dans la réalité, l'alchimiste eut soudain le courage d'affronter la dure réalité : sans son frère, il était aussi perdu que Mustang sans son lieutenant. Une lueur s'alluma au fond de ses yeux. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas ramener son frère de sa petite vie pépère, il apprendrait à vivre par lui-même ! Et, fois de nabot, il réapprendrait à vibrer comme il le faisait autrefois sur les routes semées d'embûches de la pierre philosophale. Il défit ses chaussures à triples talons cachés et les abandonna sous l'évier des toilettes publiques, fier d'enfin assumer sa petite taille. Peut-être regretterait-il ses vingt centimètres gagnés si durement, mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance. L'air digne, il ressortit en chaussettes des WC publiques._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait de tes chaussures fullmetal nabot ? Tu les a perdues dans la cuvette ?!_

_-Qui tu traite de minuscule nabot qu'arrive pas à attraper un livre à la bibliothèque ?!_

_-Mais… j'ai jamais dit tout ça ! »_

_Surpris, l'ex-homonculus recula, une goutte de sueur glissant le long d'une de ses tempes. Pourquoi le nabot s'excitait-il comme ça ? Il ne put retenir un sourire, content malgré tout de le retrouver au mieux de sa forme. Il prit un air hautain et lui décocha une pichenette pour cacher son amusement._

_« Mais dis-moi, ça t'arrive souvent de rapetisser de vingt centimètres comme ça ?_

_-Tout le temps ! »_

_L'ironie dans la voix du blond ne frappa l'énergumène aux cheveux verts qui lui tira la langue. Hors de lui, l'alchimiste se mit à poursuivre l'ex-homonculus -qui courait encore très vite- en hurlant._

_« Si je te rattrape… tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! Graine de palmier !_

_-C'est pas une insulte ça, la pousse de soja !_

_-De quoi ?! »_

_Leur petit jeu les conduisit jusqu'au bureau de Mustang où ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés. Edward se retint d'éclater de rire : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé. Étrangement, la présence du jeune homme à la chevelure verte se révélait aussi sympathique que gênante. Après quelques minutes pour reprendre leur respiration, ils entrèrent dans la pièce sans frapper… et le jeune homme blond se reçut un magistral dictionnaire sur le crâne. De l'autre côté de la pièce, la main encore en suspend, le président les fusillait du regard._

_« Vraiment vous deux, vous faites la paire ! Envy !_

_-Oui ? miaula -vraiment- l'interpellé._

_-Je t'ai pas engagé pour que tu fasses ce que tu veux ! »_

_La mine dépitée de l'ex-homonculus arracha un pouffement au blondinet. Grossière erreur. Le regard assassin de l'ancien colonel le dissuada de poursuivre._

_« Il me semble que tu n'es pas mieux loti, fullmetal. C'est quoi ce comportement ?! Bande de sauvages ! Je suis quand même le président ! Pour la peine, je vous envoie à Briggs. Allez hop, mission de reconnaissance, on va voir si vous aimez la neige ! Comme on est au mois de novembre, y aura de la neige jusqu'au bout de ta mèche ! »_

_Le fautif ne se risqua pas à répondre, bien qu'il en mourait vraiment d'envie. Seulement, le militaire semblait vraiment très énervé. Discrètement, il fit signe à Envy de se tenir à carreaux. Le bonhomme eut l'air de comprendre car il se contenta de murmurer un « oui » d'approbation en même temps que son collègue. Ils ressortirent sur la pointe des pieds. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloigné du bureau qu'Envy recommença à lancer ses piques._

_« Pas mal le coup de la mèche ! Ce Mustang a vraiment le sens de l'humour._

_-Oh ça va hein ! Moi au moins il m'a pas menacé de me virer !_

_-Mais c'est qui qui s'est reçu le dico en pleine face ? »_

_Le petit blond prit un air outré._

_« T'es lourd ! Bon, on se retrouve demain à la porte nord de Central. Emporte un truc un peu plus chaud si tu veux rester en vie ! »_

_Il considéra les vêtements terriblement légers de son acolyte en fronçant le nez. Rien que le regarder lui donnait l'impression de sentir le vent sur sa peau nue._

_« Mouais, on verra. J'fais ce que je veux, le nabot. »_

_Il lui décocha son regard le plus noir._


	5. Impressions mêlées

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan, encore et toujours ;)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers d'FMA appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, je ne fais que lui emprunter, etc… ça va comme ça ?

**Notes : **Comme j'en suis déjà au cinquième chapitre et que je n'ai en tout et pour tout que trois reviews, j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup que vous m'en laissiez plus. C'est ce qui me permet de m'améliorer quand même ! Si vous voulez une meilleure qualité d'écriture, critiquez-moi ! Laissez-moi vos impressions, ce que vous avez aimé ou non… (soyez pas trop méchant non plus hein ?) je vous en serais très reconnaissante.

**Chapitre 5 :**** Impressions mêlées**

Il faisait froid et humide. Ce doux matin d'hiver gelait les mains et glaçait les cœurs. Le jeune homme éternua bruyamment, le nez rougit et les yeux encore emplis de sommeil. Mais que faisaient les deux autres membres de son équipe ? Cela faisait près de vingt minutes qu'il attendait l'énergumène aux cheveux verts et le soldat chargé de les accompagner. En soupirant, il scruta la pénombre matinale dans l'espoir de les apercevoir. Il commençait à en avoir plus que marre de se geler les miches à patienter pour ces idiots qui n'étaient même pas foutus d'arriver à l'heure ! Juste au moment où il se disait qu'il allait les étrangler de ses propres mains à tour de rôle, un cabriolet vert bouteille déboula dans un tintamarre à faire trembler toute la ville. À une heure aussi calme, le bruit devait avoir réveillé plus d'un pauvre citoyen forcé de se lever quelques heures avant son travail. La voiture brinquebalante s'arrêta en face de lui et un bonhomme au lunettes noires frappées d'un « I Nina » en rouge sang le salua avec un grand sourire. La voix sans surprise tant il s'y attendait, le blondinet dévisagea son acolyte, excédé.

« Me dis pas que tu veux qu'on aille jusqu'à Briggs avec _ça _? »

Piqué au vif, ce dernier s'énerva au point de virer au vert -de rage.

« Ça, elle a un nom ! Elle s'appelle Kiki, et j'te laisserai pas l'insulter ! Elle a déjà fait trois fois le pays de long en large sans une panne… !

-C'est ça… en tout cas moi je monte pas là-dedans.

-T'entends ça Kiki ?! De toute façon tu le mérites pas, fais le chemin tout seul, sale minus ! »

Vexé, le fullmetal alchemist préféra ne pas répondre. C'était comme le vin, pas avant midi, par contre après… un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres. On verrait.

« Edward-kun ! Excusez-moi pour le retard ! »

L'interpellé se retourna pour apercevoir son collègue courir vers lui. Plutôt grand, il dépassait Edward d'au moins trois têtes. Ses yeux d'un vert quasiment turquoise contrastaient avec ses cheveux noirs coupés en une touffe relativement importante selon la saison. D'un naturel croyant, la jeune recrue pensait en effet que changer de coiffure chaque mois attirait les bons esprits. C'est pourquoi janvier était la boule à zéro et décembre la banane. Pour le mois de novembre, c'était la crête qui faisait office d'appel aux soi-disant « entités ». Son collègue depuis désormais un an et demi s'était toujours beaucoup moqué de lui sur ce sujet, mais cette fois-ci il ne fit aucun remarque. Il se contenta de grommeler dans sa barbe un vague « on y va » avant de grimper à contrecœur dans l'automobile, ce qui interpela au plus haut point le soldat. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du garçon de réagir ainsi. Sans rien dire, il grimpa à l'arrière en posant les affaires sur le siège à côté de lui. La route s'annonçait bien longue…

…

« Pin-pon, pin-pon… » j'entends les sirènes.

Où suis-je ? Je ne ressens rien à part un grand vide, mais je me souviens très bien.

Je me revois dans cette vieille voiture que nous avions acheté ensemble avec Ed, le vent qui giflait mes oreilles endolories et le soleil qui commençait à descendre dans le ciel. C'était beau, c'était froid.

Puis l'auto a avancé toute seule comme si on la poussait, par soubresauts.

Peut-être était-ce le destin ? C'est marrant, je n'y ai jamais cru, pas une seule seconde.

Je le sais très bien, tout ce qui s'est passé est ma faute car j'ai hésité, comme toujours. Je ne sais vraiment pas me décider, c'est ce qui a toujours causé ma perte. Seulement, aujourd'hui je veux devenir meilleur, plus fort aussi, comme mon frère. Je ne suis plus un gamin maintenant, je dois assumer mes actes. Si j'entends ces sirènes, c'est que je suis bel et bien encore vivant.

Si c'est le cas, alors je ferai tout pour croire en mes rêves, je ne reviendrai plus jamais en arrière et je ne me réfugierai plus dans ce petit monde confortable où je me suis bâti une carapace.

C'est une promesse, et un homme ne revient jamais sur sa parole, pas vrai frérot ?

Je vivrai pour accomplir ce que je veux accomplir et pour briller comme je souhaite briller.

Mais pour commencer, je vais arrêter avec mes « si » et mon conditionnel, et je vais me réveiller.

« Ouvre les yeux. »

…

Une heure. Une heure à côtoyer le silence, chacun dans son coin. Regardant la route droit devant, le conducteur fixait l'horizon sans se préoccuper de ses passagers souffrant le martyr. Les fesses martelant le siège dur à rythme régulier, le jeune homme assis à la place du mort avait son visage tourné vers le paysage, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Interloqué, celui qui les dévisageait de derrière suivait la scène sans vraiment saisir le pourquoi du comment. Ses grands yeux écarquillés tel un enfant, il n'osait pas faire le moindre geste ou briser le silence lourd de sous entendus. Ce fut finalement le blondinet qui se décida à parler.

« Bordel Envy, c'est encore loin ? J'en peux plus de cette bagno… de Kiki.

-Relax max ! il nous reste encore trois heures et demie.

-Et tu me demande de me calmer ?! Sale homonculus !

-Ex, l'homonculus.

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Fais-moi descendre de là ! »

En guise de réponse, le bonhomme lui tira la langue.

« Hors de question, le nabot.

-Qui est un minuscule nabot que personne ne voit tellement il est petit ?!!!!!! »

Enervé, le jeune homme chercha à lui coller une bonne droite. L'androgyne l'arrêta avec froideur sans détacher ses yeux du long ruban de béton.

« Tais-toi un peu. Tu veux nous provoquer un accident ? J'te préviens, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Kiki, je te tue. »

Surpris par la gravité de la voix, Ed se tut instantanément. Il ne pensait pas son acolyte capable de tant de sérieux. L'air penaud, il se détourna pour s'abimer dans la contemplation du paysage désolé qu'ils traversaient. Et le silence fut. En tout, l'altercation avait duré moins de dix minutes, ce qui arracha un soupir au soldat à l'arrière. Vivement l'arrivée ! L'ambiance était lourde au possible.

« Bon, ça vous dirait d'écouter d'la musique ? C'est pas que j'm'embête mais… j'm'embête.

-J'm'en fous, fais ce que tu veux, puisque c'est « ta » Kiki.

-Evidemment que j'fais ce que je veux ! »

Le ton contrit de sa voix intrigua la jeune recrue. Ces deux là… on aurait vraiment dit un couple. C'était à mourir de rire. Vexé, l'ex-homonculus introduisit une cassette dans le vieil autoradio. Quelques instants plus tard, la voix douce et veloutée de Nina retentit dans la voiture. Surpris, l'alchimiste regarda le conducteur comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un extraterrestre.

« T'es pas dégouté d'elle après la dernière fois ?

-Idiot, tu crois que je vais me dégouter si vite d'une voix pareille ? »

Il papillonnait des cils avec extase. Curieux, le soldat se risqua enfin à poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Euh… excusez-moi mais… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Trois fois rien !

-C'est pas tout à fait vrai… je lui ai joué un sale tour mais tu comprendrais pas, Parker.

-Ah… d'accord. »

Malgré tout, il aurait quand même bien aimé comprendre. Ce personnage semblait être important pour son petit collègue blond puisqu'il le mettait vraisemblablement dans tous ses états.

…

Briggs, citadelle imprenable abritant l'invulnérable mur du nord.

Rien que le nom faisait frissonner plus d'un homme courageux. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'à sa tête se tenait la plus impressionnante des femmes d'Amestris ? Les lèvres pulpeuses et les cheveux blonds descendant en cascade sur ses épaules régnaient sur un ensemble d'hommes tous plus fort et plus brutal les uns que les autres. Le monde est fait de forts et de faibles, et les forts règnent sur les faibles, telle est la dure loi de l'univers. Pour espérer gagner un jour, les faibles doivent apprendre à devenir des êtres forts et par là même sacrifier des choses importantes. Mais n'est-ce pas trop cher payé ? Dans cette forteresse, les questions ne se posent même pas. La vie est ainsi et c'est tout. En revenant, Edward, savait qu'il se heurtait à un mur qu'il devrait franchir par la seule force de ses bras.

« Bonjour commandant. »

Les yeux glacés le dévisagèrent lentement, s'arrêtant sur chaque recoin de son corps engourdi par le froid. Elle finit par lâcher avec suspicion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est Mustang qui m'envoie, il paraît qu'on a une mission que vous devez nous remettre.

-Comment ça, _il paraît _? Si tu n'es pas sûr, pas la peine d'avoir fait tout ce chemin !

-Mais non, j'en suis certain ! »

En regardant le visage soucieux, le commandant ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Je te fais marcher, fullmetal ! Tu devrais être habitué non ?

-Ah euh, oui évidemment je m'en doutais, répondit-il la mine déconfite.

-Bon, viens dans mon bureau avec tes deux lascars, je vais vous remettre votre ordre de mission. »

Hésitant entre le soulagement et la méfiance, le jeune alchimiste suivit la femme en indiquant à Envy et Parker de le suivre. Ceux-ci obéirent sans discuter. Une fois dans le bureau, Armstrong sortit une lettre d'un tiroir et la leur tendit.

« Voilà la lettre de notre idiot de président. Je me demande toujours comment il a fait pour le devenir…

-Super, merci commandant. »

Déglutissant avec peine, il décacheta l'enveloppe. Que leur avait réservé le président cette fois ?

_« Salut ! _

_Comme vous m'avez vraiment énervé cette fois-ci, vous allez comprendre votre douleur *sourire* Voici votre ordre de mission, et vous avez intérêt à l'effectuer ! _

_**Mission : **__Se rendre en qualité d'ambassadeur à Drachma afin de négocier une armistice entre nos deux peuples et remettre une lettre au chef de ce pays. _

_**Précautions : **__les mœurs des habitants de Drachma son légèrement différents des nôtres. Veillez à ne pas les froisser, vous verrez. Si vous suivez le chemin tracé ci-dessous, vous trouverez sur votre route un manuel pour vous aider. _

_**Chemin : **__1- Traversez les montagnes de Briggs et arrêtez-vous au poste de garde abandonné à la frontière. Restez-y pour la nuit_

_2- Dirigez-vous vers l'Est jusqu'au poste de Drachma. Parlez aux gardes._

_3- La capitale (Drachcity) se trouve à trois jours de marche au nord-est de votre position._

_**Note : **__Attention, pas voire peu de vivres au poste abandonné._

_Bonne chance. _

_Mustang_

_**Ps: **__Vous avez intérêt à bien vous entendre à votre retour (si vous revenez)»_

_Vraiment, cet homme avait toujours eu un sens de l'humour déplorable. En soupirant, le jeune homme replia la lettre et se tourna vers ses co-équipiers. Allait-il les supporter tout le temps de cette mission ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Se tournant vers le commandant, il demanda des vivres et de quoi affronter le froid mordant. Le soir arrivant dans quelques heures, il était hors de question de partir maintenant._

_« Je n'ai plus que deux chambres. Y en a deux qui dormiront ensemble._

_-Pas avec lui ! »_

_Ils avaient encore parlé en même temps, criant leur indignation. _

_« Hors de question que je me supporte Envy. Il a qu'à dormir avec Parker._

_-Et pourquoi tu aurais la chambre seul ? C'est toi qui dors avec l'autre abruti là !_

_-Pas question ! »_

_Devant cette scène de crêpage de chignon, le commandant eut un sourire machiavélique._

…

_« J'te préviens, je dors pas par terre._

_-Moi non plus ! J'ai déjà supporté ta quincaill… Kiki, ça suffit. »_

_Les yeux lançant des éclairs, ils se dévisagèrent en chiens de faïence. Aucun d'eux ne voulant céder le lit à l'autre. Vraiment Armstrong était un monstre. Déclarant soudainement que l'une des chambres était finalement occupée, elle avait proposé un placard en guise de lit. Évidemment, le pauvre Parker en avait hérité et du coup, les deux éternels ennemis se retrouvaient ensemble… dans le même lit._

_Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire ? Les deux adversaires n'étaient cependant qu'au début de leurs déboires. En grognant, Envy s'affala sur le lit en tirant les couvertures sur lui, un air de défi dans le regard. Agacé, le jeune alchimiste se força à le rejoindre en prenant une mine dégoûtée._

_« J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas !_

_-Je sais pas, j'ai jamais dormi avec quelqu'un. »_

_Le ton sincère de l'ex-homonculus le frappa de stupeur. En y réfléchissant bien, cela semblait plutôt logique. Célibataire, sans famille et sans véritables amis, il était bien normal d'ignorer ce genre de choses. Il l'aurait presque plaint, mais il n'était pas mieux loti. Est-il mieux d'avoir une famille à qui l'on ne parle plus ou de ne pas en avoir ? La question méritait réflexion. En songeant à ses malheurs, le jeune homme s'endormit rapidement, ne remarquant pas la proximité qu'il avait prise avec son co-équipier. Le tableau était assez cocasse, les deux ennemis s'étant endormis bras dessus bras dessous, enlacés comme deux tourtereaux. Le réveil promettait d'être mouvementé…_


	6. Mirages de neige

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan toujours !

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de fullmetal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais donc aucun profit avec. Tout est né du génial cerveau d'Hiromu Arakawa… mais le scénario, Nina, Hiro et Parker sont à moi ! Gnark gnark :D

**Notes : 1-**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Cela me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à continuer J J'espère que ce chapitre qui n'est malheureusement que transitoire vous plaira et je m'excuse de devoir vous faire attendre la rentrée des vacances scolaires pour publier la suite… courage, deux semaines !

**2- **Au fait, faites attention, le titre du chapitre n'est pas forcément évident, et certains trouveront sûrement qu'il n'a rien à voir avec le contenu. Sachez donc que si, il a à voir, et que ce n'est pas grave si vous ne voyez pas pourquoi ;)

**3- **Trois notes, parce que ça fait plus classe :p Normalement le problème du texte en gras est réglé, désolée pour le bug ! :s

**Chapitre 6 : Mirages de neige**

« Omae… »

La sueur dégoulinant dans le cou, Edward était bloqué contre le mur dont il ressentait la fraicheur glacée. Tétanisé, il regarda l'androgyne devant lui s'approcher encore, toujours plus près… les lèvres entrouvertes dégageaient un souffle chaud qui pourtant le faisait frissonner. Les yeux violacés le fixant d'un regard mauvais accentuaient encore cette désagréable impression de… soumission. C'était le mot. Et Edward avait peur, terriblement peur. Il n'osait se l'avouer, mais il était tout simplement terrifié. Que faisait-il là ? En temps normal, il aurait rejeté en arrière le bonhomme vert qui se trouvait en face de lui en l'invectivant, mais la situation avait néanmoins quelque chose de suffisamment irréel pour l'empêcher d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. La bouche intéressée se détourna légèrement pour susurrer sensuellement à son oreille.

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Le souffle court et saccadé, le blondinet se ramassa encore un peu plus contre la paroi, plaquant ses mains sur la surface rassurante. Il sentit celles de son adversaire -ou partenaire ? Il ne savait plus- glisser le long de ses bras pour finalement empoigner les poignets délicats. Un sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage, Envy avait pris une expression effrayante, comme son « ami » n'en avait pas revu depuis la Grande Bataille. Mais bordel, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?! Il voulut parler, mais les mots lui restèrent en travers de la gorge. Il ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant, ce que l'ex-homonculus s'apprêtait à faire. Ce dernier continuait son jeu avec la bouche, s'approchant, effleurant sans jamais toucher réellement. Il se déplaça vers le cou avec lenteur. Glacé d'horreur, le jeune alchimiste sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la langue humide caresser sa peau. Il lui faisait un suçon ! Envy ! Un suçon ! Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se persuader de l'absurdité de la chose.

« Eh oh, fais quelque chose, bouge !

-Hein ? »

Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux. À quelques centimètres de lui, Envy, penché au-dessus de lui, le regardait avec un air désintéressé.

« Ah bah enfin ! Non mais quelle marmotte j'vous jure ! Il est déjà huit heures, le minus. T'es en hibernation ou quoi ? »

Se redressant soudainement, il s'aperçut qu'il était dans la chambre de Briggs, où il s'était endormi la veille. Essuyant la sueur de son front, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Curieux, son collègue fixa le visage écarlate avec circonspection. Le sourire moqueur, il finit par déclarer avec ironie.

« T'as rêvé de moi ? »

Le blondinet lui répondit par une quinte de toux à faire pâlir un mort. À présent écrevisse, il eut toutes les peines du monde à reprendre son souffle. Étonné, l'androgyne le regardait de biais, ne comprenant pas sa réaction exagérée. C'était juste une plaisanterie, pourquoi en faisait-il tout un plat ? Ça ne ressemblait pas au fullmetal alchemist…

« Bon on n'a pas que ça à faire, dépêche-toi de te préparer sinon l'autre vieille va nous étriper !

-Hm… »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il suivit l'énergumène vert à l'extérieur. Le froid mordit ses joues encore brûlantes de la nuit passée, le faisant violemment frissonner. Décidemment, le froid n'était pas fait pour lui.

…

Elle arpentait la rue.

Le doux soleil du matin venait caresser ses cheveux flottant sur ses épaules et ses talons martelaient le sol avec force et raideur, révélateurs de son humeur. Les yeux bleus aussi lucides que translucides parcouraient la masse informe de la foule sans cesse en mouvement sans se départir de leur lueur emprunte de monotonie. Le brouillard grisaillant l'enrobait d'une couche de glace supplémentaire. Oui, Winry était une femme malheureuse qui se cachait derrière son travail et son apparence. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu bien faire d'autre ? L'homme qu'elle aimait était parti si loin qu'il était à l'opposé de son cœur, son « petit-frère » l'avait abandonnée en silence, hanté par la quête d'un bonheur éphémère, sa grand-mère l'avait quittée au moment où elle avait eu le plus besoin d'elle et, pour couronner le tout, un mal affreux et pratiquement incurable lui rongeait le corps depuis maintenant trois longues années. Elle se plaisait à dire que tous ses malheurs venaient de cette maladie mais elle ne pouvait ignorer qu'une autre vérité se cachait au fond d'elle-même. Seulement, cette vérité-là, elle était bien trop faible pour l'affronter.

…

« Nooooooon, je veux paaaaaas !

-Envy, ne fais pas ta mauviette, c'est bon ils vont pas la toucher pendant notre absence…

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! Moi j'ai pas confiance en eux ! »

Excédé, le jeune homme soupira. Envy se tenait enlacé à sa « Kiki » et refusait de la quitter malgré les menaces, les conciliations et les supplications. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'une voiture ne pourrait pas résister au dur climat des montagnes séparant le territoire d'Amestris de celui de Drachma, surtout avec cette neige qui recouvrait la route...

« Même si on la laissait à Parker, tu serais pas d'accord de toute façon…

-Ok !

-Nani ?! »

Surpris, l'alchimiste regarda son compère de travers. Laisser la voiture à Parker, c'était ok ? Mais ça signifiait voyager seuls ! Effrayé à cette idée, il voulut répliquer par un « non mais tu rêves là » mais l'ex-homonculus revenait déjà avec le soldat qui acquiesçait poliment. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

« Bon, je vais rester à la forteresse alors, déclara-t-il non sans un brin d'amertume mal dissimulé, Menez à bien notre mission, d'accord ?

-T'inquiètes mon pote, y a aucun problème.

-Mais…

-Très bien, je vais prendre soin de cette jeune recrue ! l'interrompit une voix, Tu vas apprendre ce qu'est la vie mon gars ! »

Le commandant Armstrong posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune alchimiste. Résigné, celui-ci poussa un profond soupir.

« Bon, si c'est réglé on y va, il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

-J'te préviens le p'tit, si jamais j'retrouve ma Kiki avec ne serait-ce qu'une éraflure, tu vas comprendre ta douleur…

-Compris ! »

Dans la lumière aveuglante de ce début de matinée, les deux compagnons s'éloignèrent de la présence rassurante du fort pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la vallée enneigée.

À la nuit tombée, ils atteignirent l'avant-poste. D'aspect délabré, il sentait la poussière et le bois vieilli. S'aidant d'un levier, Edward entreprit d'ouvrir la porte verrouillée. Elle se décala avec un grincement de verrous brisés. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se mit à fouiller l'unique pièce dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de nourriture. Après dix minutes de recherches, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : aucune vivre ne se trouvait au poste de gardes.

« Saletés ! Je crève la dalle !

-C'était évident qu'ils n'y en aurait pas, fullmetal minus.

-Oh ça va toi ! »

Irrité, il se retourna pour lancer un regard assassin à l'ex homonculus. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le sol aux pieds de celui-ci.

« Envy ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu… tu saignes…

-Hein ? »

Baissant les yeux, il s'en aperçut lui aussi et sortit en courant, gêné. Edward le suivit, poussé par la curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Tais-toi ! C'est pas tes affaires ! »

Le jeune homme eut soudain une révélation lui faisant aussi mal que si on l'avait transpercé avec des milliers de couteaux. Considérant l'androgyne avec gêne, il hésita avant de parler.

« C'est à cause de ta transformation en humain ? »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le blondinet vit ses épaules s'affaisser, puis le bonhomme se retourner, les yeux baissés.

« Je te l'ai dit, ça ne te regarde pas, déclara-t-il d'une voix froide, ne cherche pas à savoir. »

N'osant plus prononcer un mot de peur de froisser encore plus son compagnon de route, le jeune homme préféra rentrer dans l'abri et ranger un peu le capharnaüm qu'il avait crée dans sa hâte de se remplir la panse. Dépité en entendant son estomac gronder, il s'assit la tête entre les genoux et demeura ainsi pensif jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagne.

C'était tout chaud, tout moelleux et, en plus, ça bougeait. Il entrouvrit un œil pour apercevoir à quelques centimètres de lui l'homonculus, blotti contre lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise à la vue de ce « mec » qui le collait d'un peu trop près mais il demeura tétanisé. Cinq minutes plus tard, il reprit vie. Repoussant violemment la masse endormie, il se dégagea aussi vite que lui permettaient ses membres endoloris.

« Bon sang Envy ça va pas ?!

-Hn… encore dormir…

-Ah non ! Te rendors pas avant de m'avoir expliqué !

-Expliquer quoi ? 'Fais froid, c'est tout… »

L'alchimiste demeura un instant interdit. En y repensant, c'était logique, et tout ce qu'il y a de plus légitime. Soulagé, il soupira longuement avant de sortir s'assurer que la neige n'était pas trop tombée durant la nuit. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru, franchement ? Pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé cette mission, il frissonna. Mais cette fois, la cause n'était pas que le froid ardent. Quel était ce sentiment ? Dans l'épais brouillard de ce début de matinée, il crut apercevoir une chevelure verte se secouer au contact du vent.

Pourtant, il savait… il n'ignorait pas que cette personne était à l'intérieur de l'abri. Il était au courant que cette personne dormait comme un bébé blotti contre le sol dur. Il savait parfaitement que cette personne… était Envy. Et qu'il était sensé être son ennemi.


	7. Comment déclencher une guerre ?

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan, en retard, désolée x(

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de fullmetal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais donc aucun profit avec. Tout est né du génial cerveau d'Hiromu Arakawa… mais le scénario, Nina, Hiro et Parker sont à moi ! Gnark gnark :D

**Notes : 1-**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Cela me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à continuer J

**2- **Je sais, je suis très en retard de… sept mois ? O.O Bon, disons que j'ai eu l'angoisse de la page blanche de l'écrivain… ouais, on va dire ça.

**3- **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je m'excuse auprès des habitants de Drachma d'avance… T.T et auprès de tout le monde, ce retard est impardonnable… hontoni gomenasai !

**Chapitre 7 : Comment déclencher une guerre ?**

**« Hum Hum »**

**Le toussotement lui fit entrouvrir un œil avec lenteur, la vue encore brouillée par sa nuit agitée. À quelques centimètres de là, l'espèce de machin qui lui servait de co-équipier l'observait avec ses grands yeux violacés, l'air un brin désabusé. **

**« Il serait p'têt temps de te lever nan ? C'est dingue, j'aurais pas cru qu't'étais aussi flemmard… »**

**Choqué par la proximité de leurs visages, le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il commença pas se coller le plus possible contre la paroi glacée, inspira un grand coup et détourna les yeux.**

**« Pourquoi, il est quelle heure ?**

**-Huit heures trente »**

**Edward se retint de lui rajouter « et qu'est-ce que tu foutais à trois millimètres de mon visage ?! ». Après tout, cela n'avait qu'une importance moyenne… Encore un peu sonné, le blondinet se leva et s'avança vers la porte. La neige avait cessé de tomber et il faisait à présent grand soleil.**

**« Bon, on y va ?**

**-Evidemment. On va pas rester plantés là comme des piquets. »**

**Encore une fois, il ravala les répliques acerbes qu'il aurait bien aimé lui envoyer à la figure. Un si beau temps ne permettait pas de se disputer pour des broutilles. Gardant le silence, il s'élança dans la pente. Si tout allait bien, ils seraient au poste de garde de Drachma à la mi-journée. Étirant ses jambes encore engourdies par le froid, il commença à avancer d'un pas pressé. Il ne se retourna même pas pour vérifier si cet espèce de palmier ambulant le suivait. De toute façon, il n'avait vraiment pas le moral pour engager une conversation avec son compagnon de route et il sentait son esprit si confus qu'il avait l'impression que, même en ouvrant la bouche, aucun son n'en sortirait. **

**« Eh, le nabot…**

**-Quoi ?! »**

**Il se retourna en prenant l'air le plus excédé possible. Le bonhomme le fixa quelques secondes avec une légère surprise dans les yeux puis tourna la tête, soudain gêné pour une raison qui échappait à Edward. **

**« Nan, rien… On arrive quand ?**

**-Deux heures.**

**-Hm. »**

**Les deux dernières heures filèrent à la lenteur d'une tortue marchant dans un kilomètre de miel gluant. Lorsque le poste de Drachma apparut à l'horizon, Edward comme Envy poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement.**

**« Halte ! Qui va là ?**

**-Nous sommes des envoyés d'Amestris, nous avons pour mission de remettre une lettre à votre chef. »**

**L'homme perché sur sa tour de bois ricana avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. Les deux compères l'entendirent appeler deux ou trois personnes, puis ils le virent ressortir.**

**« Bougez pas, on vous amène de la visite, les petits puceaux d'Amestris ! »**

**Le jeune alchimiste d'état eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment… Il se souvint qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé le manuel indiqué par le président Mustang et sentit une goutte de sueur froide glisser le long de sa nuque pour suivre sa colonne vertébrale. Lorsqu'il entendit son acolyte émettre un petit sifflement, il se retourna vers l'entrée terrestre de la tour. Ce qu'il vit fit tomber sa mâchoire jusque par terre… **

**Deux femmes entre deux âges se dirigeaient vers eux, vêtues de mini-jupes rose et jaune fluo si courtes qu'on apercevait leurs porte-jarretelles. De longs cils assortis décoraient leurs visages couverts de fond de teint bleu -ce n'était pas un rêve, leur peau était véritablement bleue- et des soutiens-gorges en cuir étaient posés sur des T-shirt jaunis. Une dizaine, non, une centaine de petits accessoires étranges étaient disposés sur tous les centimètres de chair libre -et dieu sait s'il y en avait. Celle qui semblait la plus âgée s'approcha de lui et se pencha juste assez pour faire trembler sa volumineuse poitrine.**

**« Alors c'est toi le petit gars d'Amestris ? T'es pas viril pour un sou, c'est d'l'arnaque !**

**-Je… que… euh… suis pas p'tit ! » s'étrangla de rage le jeune blondinet piqué au vif.**

**Il entendit rire derrière lui : l'énergumène vert se tordait littéralement en voyant son partenaire aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre tenter de balbutier quelque chose qui ressemblait à des reproches. Voir cet espèce de palmier se réjouir de cette situation figea le sang dans les veines de l'alchimiste.**

**« Crétin ! Ça t'amuse ?!**

**-Ben ouais quand même... C'est drôle un puceau.**

**-Qui te dit que je suis puceau l'ananas ?! Tu peux parler en plus, je suis sûr que tu l'as jamais fait !**

**-Tu sais pas mentir le nabot, et puis j'ai pas de reproches à recevoir d'un petit alchimiste sans c***…**

**-Oh, mais c'est vulgaire quand même les gamins d'Amestris ! » les interrompit celle qui semblait la plus jeune et, surtout, la plus niaise des idiotes.**

**Ni une, ni deux, les deux éternels adversaires se tournèrent vers elle et l'assassinèrent du regard.**

**« Ta gueule ! »**

**La fille de Drachma poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de croiser ses bras potelés sur sa poitrine tout aussi volumineuse que son ainée. **

**« T'as entendu ça, m'ma ? Ils sont trop méchants ! »**

**La plus vieille femme les fusilla du regard. Sentant qu'il ne fallait pas encore désagréger la situation, Edward fit un petit sourire désolé et s'inclina.**

**« Excusez-nous mais on est quand même pas mal pressés… on peut le voir ou pas votre chef ?**

**-'L'est pas là. Faut aller à la capitale.**

**-Et comment on y va ? »**

**À ces mots, les deux femmes se tordirent de rire.**

**« T'y vas pas mon p'tit gars ! Personne rentre chez nous.**

**-Quoi ? Et puis bordel arrêtez de dire que je suis qu'un PETIT NABOT PAS PLUS haut que TROIS pommes C'EST PAS VRAI !!!!!!!! »**

**Subjugué par la colère et la frustration, il frappa dans ses mains et fit sortir une massue dont il se servit pour assommer les deux femmes. C'était un vrai carnage, et c'est à peine s'il entendit Envy lui parler.**

**« Tu devrais pas faire ça le nabot…**

**-DE QUOI ? NABOT ?! »**

**Il se jeta sur le palmier ambulant et ils roulèrent dans la poussière du chemin. De rage, Edward frappait ce qu'il pouvait et son acolyte avait bien du mal à le retenir. Lorsqu'enfin il réussit à l'immobiliser, ils étaient entourés d'une horde d'hommes armés de hache et autres objets tranchants. Ils n'avaient pas l'air commode. Envy râla.**

**« Raaah, t'es con ! Et on fait comment maintenant môssieur l'alchimiste d'état ?**

**-Tais-toi et court ! » s'écria Edward, paniqué.**

**Il ne se fit pas prier et prit ses jambes à son cou. Ils se glissèrent tous les deux entre les jambes de leurs poursuivants et se mirent à courir droit devant eux en évitant de se retourner vers la horde d'enragés armés jusqu'aux dents. La neige les ralentissait et le jeune blondinet pesta.**

**« Bordel on y arrivera jamais, c'est pas possible ! **

**-Fallait réfléchir avant de provoquer un incident diplomatique, crétin. »**

**Trop essoufflé pour répliquer, le jeune homme préféra ignorer la remarque de l'ananas vert, conscient qu'il avait raison. Comment déclencher seul une guerre avec une horde de barbares aux accoutrements bizarres ? Demandez donc à Edward. Il songea en serrant les dents aux remontrances que le lieutenant Armstrong, puis le président Mustang, puis Winry, puis son frère Al ne manqueraient pas de lui faire subir dès leur retour. S'ils revenaient… que faire ? Une idée traversa alors son esprit. Une idée tellement farfelue… qu'il se dit immédiatement que ça marcherait. S'arrêtant soudainement de courir, il se retourna vers leurs ennemis qui n'étaient qu'à quelques foulées d'eux. Son acolyte l'attendait quelques pas plus loin, l'air un peu moins sûr que tout à l'heure. **

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, le nabot ?!**

**-Je… »**

**Edward frappa dans ses mains.**

**« Ne suis pas… »**

**Un gigantesque canon surgit du sol avec fracas. Le blondinet empoigna alors Envy et le fourra dans l'arme à sa suite. **

**« Petit ! »**

**Une détonation stridente suivit ses paroles qui se perdirent dans le bruit. Tous deux furent projetés dans les airs avec violence. Leurs poursuivants devinrent rapidement aussi petits que des fourmis jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de leur vue. À cet instant-là, le bonhomme aux cheveux verts considéra son compagnon avec fureur.**

**« C'est malin, et maintenant on fait comment pour redescendre ? On va s'écraser comme des mouches, imbécile ! **

**-Tu me prends pour un débile ?!**

**-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire à ton avis ? »**

**Furieux, l'alchimiste se retint de lui en coller une en plein vol et se contenta d'attraper son manteau en frappant dans ses mains. Le vêtement prit la forme d'un immense parachute qui ralentit instantanément la chute de nos deux compères, car Envy avait eu la bonne idée de s'accrocher à la jambe de son acolyte, se doutant qu'il avait tout de même pensé à l'atterrissage. Ils regardèrent le paysage défiler un long moment avant d'enfin apercevoir dans cet amas de neige blanche la tâche sombre du fort de Briggs. **

**« Qu'est-ce que je vais prendre… » siffla Edward entre ses dents.**

**Son partenaire de mésaventure ricana nerveusement.**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'on va prendre oui ! Je te rappelle que tu m'as aussi embarqué dans cette galère…**

**-Tiens donc ? Et depuis quand le grâând Envy se soucie-t-il de son boulot ?**

**-J'vais te buter ma parole ! »**

**Ils cessèrent là leur discussion terriblement intéressante car ils approchaient dangereusement du sol.**

…

**À mille lieues et deux ans de là, une cabane perdue dans une grande plaine isolée était battue par les vents.**

**Il faisait froid et l'air s'infiltrait par toutes les failles de la maisonnée mais elle n'en avait cure. Assise bien droite dans l'obscurité de la pièce, elle ne bougeait pas. Une arme était posée soigneusement en face d'elle, sur une petite table de bois ternie par les années. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Quel était son but ? Même elle l'ignorait. Ses grands yeux clairs fixaient l'arme avec une expression indéchiffrable. Vêtue d'un long manteau, les cheveux blonds soigneusement noués en chignon serré, elle avait les traits creusés. Sous le vêtement, elle portait encore son uniforme de l'armée qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas décidée à quitter. Elle ne s'en sentait même pas le courage.**

**Un jappement attira soudainement son attention et elle tourna son regard vers le petit chien qui en était la cause. Celui-ci agitait la queue avec inquiétude, la langue pendante. Maîtresse et chien se rencontrèrent dans un silence religieux. Après quelque minutes de communion, une larme émergea de l'œil de la jeune femme et vint se jeter contre son visage fatigué, traçant un long sillon dans la boue du visage. D'autres la rejoignirent bientôt et un torrent roula alors sur les joues, lavant les dernières traces de son long voyage. Elle ne savait plus où aller. On lui avait retiré tout ce qu'elle avait aimé, tout ce qu'elle avait chérit et à présent elle se sentait impuissante.**

**« Ce n'est pas ma faute, pas vrai ? C'est à cause de lui… »**

**Elle caressa son chien avec lenteur, plongeant sa paume douloureuse dans les poils doux. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer. Viendrait-il se faire pardonner ? En aurait-il seulement le cran… ? Peut-être n'était-elle rien, ou peut-être même n'avait-elle jamais été rien d'autre pour lui qu'une simple garde du corps… elle refusait de le croire pourtant. Elle essuya son visage du revers de la manche et renifla doucement. À présent, il fallait vivre, dans l'attente qu'un jour il se décide à venir.**

**Car il viendrait, elle en était certaine.**

**Après tout, même brulé, elle détenait encore le secret de l'alchimie du feu…**

…

**« Non mais vous êtes inconscients ou quoi ?! »**

**Les yeux furieux du lieutenant parcoururent l'un et l'autre des jeunes penauds qui baissaient la tête. Les traits ainsi déformés, elle avait une tête à faire peur.**

**« Et ça s'appelle des soldats ?! Des gamins oui ! Vous avez dû pisser dans votre froc ! Ah, il va être content notre abruti de président, il en a envoyé des beaux ! »**

**Un long silence suivit les remarques acérées. Un silence si lourd qu'il en était terrifiant… Edward trembla inconsciemment.**

**« Mais, c'est que…**

**-Je ne veux RIEN savoir, bande de cornichons ! Vous allez tâter de mon épée si vous déguerpissez pas de MA base dans les cinq minutes ! Attention, je compte… Enclenche le chronomètre toi. »**

**Un soldat s'approcha et enclencha le bouton fatidique. Tic, tac… Envy ne se fit pas prier.**

**« On déguerpit, p'tite tête ! »**

**Sur ces sages paroles, il attrapa son acolyte et fonça tête baissée jusqu'à sa précieuse Kiki que Parker était justement en train d'astiquer. Il fourra ni une ni deux le petit alchimiste sur la banquette arrière, claqua la porte en entraînant leur troisième équipier dans son sillage et démarra en trombe.**

**La porte n'était plus qu'à quelque mètres lorsque le cri de guerre de Briggs retentit…**

**Ouf ! Le chapitre le plus difficile de toute ma (minuscule) carrière ! XD**

**J'en ai sué… pour pas grand-chose . piètre qualité… allez, je promets de me rattraper très vite !**

**Enfin, tout est relatif, hm ? :D**

**Je plaisante !**

**Reviews please ? **


	8. Une punition exemplaire !

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan toujours, qui compte tenter de cesser d'accumuler les retards…

**Disclaimer : **Edward, Envy et tous les autres mis à part Parker appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa…

**Note : **Je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup de retard… je suis désolée ! J'avais trop de projets en même temps mais maintenant que l'un d'entre eux est terminé, je vais essayer de publier plus souvent, promis !

Chapitre 8 : Une punition exemplaire

« Je rêve. »

Un ange passa dans la pièce, irradiant les quelques instants de répit d'une lumière… non.

Un démon s'infiltra dans l'air ambiant, rendant l'atmosphère du lieu absolument épouvantable, dirons-nous plutôt. Car à en voir la petite veine qui ressortait sur sa tempe droite, le président Roy Mustang était visiblement très énervé.

« Dites-moi que je délire ! »

La tête baissée, les trois compères demeurèrent muets. Ce fut à peine si on put apercevoir un léger tressaillement des épaules de Parker lorsque leur chef se dressa sur son siège, martelant la table avec violence. Déjà ses oreilles semblaient fumer.

« Vous savez ce que vous êtes, hein ? Une bande de petits cons ! Voilà ce que vous êtes. »

Son visage était passé au rouge cramoisi, se déformant au fur et à mesure que son aboiement enragé martelait les trois fautifs.

« Vous vous rendez compte du bordel que vous avez mis ? »

Il semblait au bord de l'explosion et leva les bras en signe d'exaspération. Contournant son bureau, il se plaça face à eux avec un regard de chien de garde où l'on pouvait voir des flammes noires se consumer.

« J'hallucine vraiment ! Vous ne connaissez pas la diplomatie ou quoi ? Vous comprenez au moins ce que vous avez fait ?

-Je tiens à dire que c'est pas moi hein, c'est le nabot qui s'est éner…

-Toi, le déchet d'homonculus, je crois pas t'avoir sonné ! »

Ravalant ses injures, Envy détourna le regard en sifflant entre ses dents. Même lui savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas énerver le président d'avantage s'il ne voulait pas se faire tuer. En effet, l'homme n'était plus qu'un volcan fumant qu'il semblait impossible d'arrêter. Les trois compères n'étaient même pas certains que leur chef se rendait compte de la fureur dans laquelle il était.

« Je me fous bien de qui a fait quoi ! On a un putain de pays d'hommes des cavernes aux trousses à cause d'une équipe qui n'arrive même pas à s'entendre pour une mission aussi simple, alors les « c'est la faute de l'autre », j'en ai rien à foutre. »

Edward serra les poings. Il n'avait jamais vu Mustang aussi en colère depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il se demanda un instant ce que cela aurait pu donner si une certaine blonde n'était pas partie mais balaya vivement cette pensée ; l'ancien lieutenant Hawkeye n'était plus ici et cela ne servirait à rien de ressasser le passé. Le président avait raison, cet échec cuisant n'était dû qu'à leur manque d'esprit d'équipe. Et c'était en partie sa faute, malheureusement.

« Mais je vais vous forcer à vous entendre, moi ! », vociféra-t-il.

Retournant s'asseoir, il sortit d'un tiroir une feuille blanche sur laquelle il se mit à écrire d'un main pressante, faisant un effort surhumain pour tenter de se calmer afin de ne pas percer la feuille. Il grinça des dents et relut rapidement à haute voix ce qu'il venait de coucher sur le papier.

« Communiqué à remettre au juge Lowell, puis au directeur de la prison de Central J.R Blood.

Je condamne Edward Elric, Envy -pas de nom- et James Parker à un séjour à la prison de Central.

Durée : indéterminée, parvenir à une entente parfaite.

Cause : Ont poussé le pays de Drachma à déclencher la guerre.

Circonstances atténuantes : Incident diplomatique non voulu

Signature du directeur Signature du juge Signature du président

_Mustang_ »

Le jeune alchimiste d'état leva la main timidement.

« Euh… on peut rajouter dans les circonstances atténuantes « provocation » ? »

Un regard assassin lui répondit et il se garda bien d'insister. Tout tremblant, Parker considéra ses deux partenaires en blêmissant. Il devait sûrement se maudire d'avoir été placé dans une telle équipe, songea Edward avec amertume. Il observa le président plier la note et la glisser dans une enveloppe qu'il cacheta avant de lever les yeux et de faire signe au jeune homme à la crête de s'avancer.

« Parker, je vous fais confiance, vous allez apporter cette lettre à maître Lowell. Si vous le faites, je consens à vous permettre une certaine liberté…

-Je pourrai voir ma petite amie ?

-Accordé. Maintenant, vous dégagez. Je ne veux plus vous voir. »

Les trois acolytes se gardèrent bien de rester plus longtemps et quittèrent la pièce sans demander leur reste. Ils eurent tout de même le temps d'entendre Mustang leur crier qu'ils devaient se trouver derrière les barreaux demain au plus tard s'ils ne voulaient pas se transformer en petits rôtis bien cuits, avant de passer le couloir et se retrouver dehors éblouis par le soleil de ce début d'après-midi. Ils se quittèrent sans un mot mais Edward vit distinctement Parker prendre la direction du tribunal militaire, la tête basse. En soupirant, il gagna la maison de sa logeuse. En l'entendant ouvrir la porte, elle se dirigea vers lui avec un gentil sourire de vieille dame.

« Edward ! Comment s'est passée votre mission ? Avez-vous faim ? Tenez, voici des cookies et un verre de lait. »

Il considéra l'assiette et le verre en souriant légèrement. Les habitudes semblaient visiblement figées dans le quotidien de cette femme. Il songea à toutes ces années où il s'était lui-même plongé dans la routine du travail pour oublier ce malaise constant qu'il ressentait mais écarta ces pensées de sa tête d'un geste de la tête. Il y avait décidemment beaucoup de choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser.

« C'est très gentil, madame. Puis-je d'abord téléphoner ?

-Bien sûr ! Vous savez où est le téléphone. Je vais vous poser tout ça devant votre porte.

-Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je les monterai avec moi, vous n'avez qu'à les laisser sur la table.

-Non non, ça me fait plaisir vous savez. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit-fils… »

Après un signe de remerciement, il se dirigea vers l'appareil et composa le numéro de son frère. La tonalité retentit une fois, deux fois… puis une voix féminine retentit dans le combiné.

« Allo ?

-Nina ? C'est Edward. Alphonse est là ?

-Ah, Ed' ! Oui, ne bouge pas, je vais le chercher. Tu sais, il est en fauteuil roulant pour l'instant alors…

-Pardon ?

-Ah, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant puisque tu étais en mission… Al' a eu un accident de voiture. Oh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien de grave !

-… Passe-le moi s'il te plaît.

-Oui oui, il est là, c'est bon, je lui passe le téléphone. »

Le jeune homme entendit la voix de son frère en arrière-plan, puis celle de Nina. « C'est Ed' ! » suivie d'un bruissement de fil.

« Allo, frérot ?

-Salut Al'.

-Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles.

-Comme si comme ça, je dirais…

-Ah.

-… Euh, en fait, Al', je dois te dire…

-Oui ?

-Hum, alors comme ça tu as eu un accident, au fait ?

-Oui, c'est notre vieille voiture, tu sais celle qu'on avait achetée ensemble. Je crois que cette fois, c'est fini pour elle, plaisanta-t-il, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va.

-Tant mieux.

-Trêve de bavardages. Qu'est-ce que t'as, frérot ? »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, un sourire amer sur le visage. Alphonse avait le don de toujours deviner lorsqu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

« C'est assez long à t'expliquer mais… en gros, je vais aller en prison. »

Un long silence lui répondit. En soupirant, il laissa le temps à son frère d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire, un poids s'ôtant lentement de sa poitrine.

« … Tu plaisantes ?

-Ben, pas vraiment là.

-Mais… comment ? Quand ?

-Le comment est un peu long à expliquer, disons simplement qu'Envy et moi, on a fait une erreur. Une sacrée bourde, même. Du coup, c'est la punition de Mustang…

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu vas rester enfermé avec Envy ? Mais combien de temps ?

-C'est bien ça le problème ; Mustang veut qu'on y reste jusqu'à ce qu'on s'entende…

-Mais c'est de la folie !

-Ouais mais bon, il n'y a pas le choix. Il faut juste attendre que sa colère retombe.

-Dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourré frérot… Bon, écoute, bouges pas j'arrive.

-… Pardon ?

-Je viens à Central. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de te délivrer !

-Al', fais pas ça, c'est bon. Je suis assez grand pour m'en sortir tout seul et puis, je l'ai bien mérité. »

Il soupira. Être avec Envy ne l'enchantait pas plus que son frère mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Tu es maso, grand frère !

-Je te dis que ça va, Al'. J'ai pas envie de t'embarquer dans ma galère. Allez, salut et soigne-toi bien.

-…Ne fais pas de bêtises.

-T'inquiètes, je crois que là j'ai eu ma dose. »

Sur ces mots, il reposa le combiné et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Observant la pièce, il parcourut du regard les quelques affaires qu'il possédait et soupira : au moins, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de savoir si tout tiendrait dans sa valise. Une brosse à dent, un peigne, quelques élastiques, plusieurs vêtements noirs, un album-photo que Winry et Nina avaient confectionné pour son anniversaire et enfin une liasse de papiers avec un stylo à billes. Il n'eut qu'à ajouter l'album-photo puisque son bagage n'avait pas encore été défait depuis son retour et ferma le tout avant de redescendre.

« Vous repartez déjà, Edward ? »

La voix inquiète de la vieille dame le fit s'arrêter au milieu des escaliers.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reste ici cette nuit.

-Mais vous repartez demain n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas pris le temps de défaire votre valise… Encore une mission ? »

Un vague sourire passa sur le visage de l'alchimiste.

« On pourrait dire ça. Mais je vous l'ai dit, pas d'inquiétude, je paierai mon loyer. »

Il sortit de sa poche de quoi payer les trois prochains mois. S'il ne sortait pas avant, il pourrait toujours demander à Alphonse de le dépanner ; celui-ci se ferait un plaisir de le faire. La petite femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise en empochant les billets.

« Vous partez pour trois mois ?

-En réalité, je ne connais pas la durée exacte… mais je pense que cela devrait suffire. Je vous enverrai mon frère si je me vois dans l'incapacité de payer mais si jamais je n'arrive pas à le joindre, voici son numéro. Vous n'aurez qu'à l'appeler s'il tarde.

-Vous êtes bien gentil, Edward. Toutes mes amies m'envient un locataire aussi agréable !

-Ah ? Bah, je ne suis pas si bien que ça ! » déclara-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, gêné.

Il se demanda quelle tête elle ferait si un jour elle apprenait qu'il s'apprêtait à partir pour la prison de Central…

Hiro a deux ans et demi, des cheveux blonds comme les blés et une bouille que tout le monde trouve adorable. Il vit dans une grande maison en bordure de Rush Valley et va bientôt rentrer à l'école, alors forcément, il ne comprend pas encore tout. Pourtant, Hiro n'est pas idiot, il sait quand on essaie de lui cacher des choses.

Et il pense qu'il se passe des choses étranges depuis quelques temps.

D'abord, le bonhomme vert qui a fait irruption et que tonton Ed' semblait bien connaître.

Ensuite, tata Winry qui s'en est allée, puis papa qui s'est retrouvé dans une grande maison blanche -hôpital, avait dit maman- un bandage autour de la tête.

Et tous, toujours, lui répètent inlassablement la même phrase, comme s'il n'y avait que ça qui comptait.

« Tout va bien, Hiro. »

Alors ce matin-là, lorsque son papa a raccroché le téléphone avec un air blême, Hiro s'est encore douté que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il a pris son air le plus mignon et s'est approché de papa pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Ils se sont échangé un drôle de regard avec maman, et puis papa a passé sa main dans ses cheveux avec un grand sourire.

« Tout va bien, Hiro. C'est juste tonton Ed' qui va aller en prison. »

Il faisait toujours aussi froid à Central, par ce mois de décembre qui n'avait rien à envier à ses ainés. Edward se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas neiger aujourd'hui mais le ciel d'un bleu-gris limpide l'en dissuada rapidement. Il reporta alors ses pensées sur ce qui le préoccupait : il était encore le seul à attendre trois plombes dans le froid que ses deux acolytes daignent se présenter devant l'imposante prison de Central. En grommelant quelques paroles inintelligibles, il se frotta les mains engourdies par le froid ambiant. Attendre, toujours attendre… ce n'était décidemment pas fait pour lui. Il était donc le seul à posséder une montre ? Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à neuf heures -heure où le directeur de la prison prenait son poste- et il était déjà dix heures moins le quart ! Un bruit de vieux tacot pétaradant sur la route déserte apprit au jeune alchimiste d'état qu'enfin un de ses compagnons montrait le bout de son nez. Comme par hasard, se fut Envy et sa « Kiki » qui apparurent sur le goudron pour venir se garer face à la prison. L'ex homonculus qui en sortit semblait d'humeur plutôt sombre ; il avisa Edward, détourna la tête négligemment et entreprit de fermer sa voiture puis de la recouvrir d'une bâche de couleur grise, prenant soin de l'attacher sans rayer la peinture déjà bien écaillée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, se fut au tour d'une moto de se montrer sur la grande route déserte. Parker déboula tout essoufflé et, sans prendre le temps de garer convenablement son engin, sauta à terre pour se diriger vers le jeune alchimiste.

« Ed', je suis désolé pour le retard ! Tiens, voici le mot de Mustang, je l'ai fait signer. Vous n'aurez qu'à rentrer et demander le directeur.

-… « Vous ? »… Comment ça ? »

Le jeune homme prit un air embêté et se gratta le cuir chevelu avec gêne.

« Je… désolé, j'ai été exempté… »

Un long silence s'introduisit insidieusement entre les trois jeunes gens, balayant l'atmosphère d'un vent glacé. Se fut finalement Envy qui prit la parole, lui qui n'avait rien prononcé depuis son arrivée.

« Et pourquoi seulement toi ? »

Le rouge aux joues, Parker baissa les yeux. Il bafouilla, ayant l'impression de s'enfoncer dans des sables mouvants. Il s'en voulait énormément d'être le seul à ne pas subir la punition mais était tout de même soulagé, ce qui augmentait sa culpabilité.

« Eh b-bien, ils… euh, il a été prouvé que-euh je… je n'étais pas là lors d-de la faute, alors ben euh… je… j'suis pas coupable… d'après eux ! »

Il aurait voulu s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre tant il avait l'impression d'abandonner Edward, envers qui il éprouvait une profonde amitié, à cet énergumène et à cette prison ignoble.

« C'est bon Parker, on a compris, c'est pas la peine de t'en vouloir. Dis bonjour à ta copine de ma part et dégage d'ici, t'as plus rien à faire là. »

L'interpellé releva la tête vers son ami sans comprendre. Ce dernier lui décocha un sourire qui voulait dire « tout va bien » et en même temps « je vais jamais m'en sortir sans toi » et s'approcha pour lui tendre la main.

« C'est pas la peine de t'en vouloir, on l'a un peu cherché quand même. Et puis c'est pas la mort, on y restera pas longtemps. »

Ça, rien n'était moins sûr… Edward regarda Parker disparaître à l'horizon. Il se tenait maintenant face à son problème premier : Envy.

« Pourquoi t'es pas parti ? T'aurais facilement pu t'enfuir, ça nous aurait épargné tout ça. »

Piqué au vif, le palmier tourna la tête.

« Et toi alors ?

-Impossible. À moins de jouer les ermites -ce dont j'ai pas du tout envie- Mustang m'aura retrouvé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. »

Content d'avoir cloué le bec à son désormais compagnon de cellule, il fit face à la prison et ouvrit la porte le cœur plus léger. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un plat…

« J'aimerais parler au directeur J.R Blood, s'il vous plaît.

-Je le préviens tout de suite, monsieur… ?

-Edward Elric, et Envy. »

La secrétaire, une grosse femme joviale d'une quarantaine d'années, appuya sur un petit bouton et les annonça en redressant ses lunettes rondelettes sur son nez.

« Veuillez patienter dans cette salle s'il vous plaît.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre où étaient posés trois fauteuils élimés d'une couleur vert bouteille défraichie et une pile de vieux exemplaires de « Central Times » sur une table bancale. Edward choisit le fauteuil qui lui semblait le moins dangereux et s'assit. Envy fit de même et vint se placer en face de l'alchimiste. Un lourd silence se répandit dans la pièce tandis qu'ils s'observaient à la dérobée, le blondinet vraiment gêné et l'ex homonculus affichant un air sûr de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward finit par briser ce calme insupportable.

« T'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure.

-Ouais. »

Un sourire sadique se dessina alors sur les lèvres d'Envy, s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Je trouve ça très amusant, en fait. Je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux de toi. »

Un long frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du blond tandis que la porte du bureau s'ouvrait…

* * *

Ouf ! Voilà qui est un peu plus long ! Maintenant qu'Edward et Envy se trouvent enfermés, que va-t-il donc se passer ? À vous de me le dire… ^^

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour le savoir ! =p

_Reviews please ?_


End file.
